Only You
by LegoLissie
Summary: Riley Rosewell, a young artist from modern-day, gets quite a surprise when Will Turner accidently ends up in her studio one day. She tries to help him get back home, but what they discover along the way surprises them both. Please R&R! FINISHED! COMPLETE!
1. The Fight that Changes Everything

I'm back with ***drumroll*** ANOTHER WILL FIC!! Yay! This one's a time-travel one, but instead of a girl getting thrown into the movie, Will gets thrown into modern day!!! Enjoy!

Chapter One: Bright Lights

Port Royal… the famous city that's absolutely beautiful, not to mention serene. Everything was peaceful and quiet… well, almost everything.

"How could you do this to me?!" Will yelled at his love, Elizabeth.

"Will, I swear, I didn't do it! It was Norrington that kissed me!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU KISS HIM BACK?!" Will yelled, furious.

Elizabeth was silent. She had kissed him back, and Will seemed to have guessed the truth. 

"We're through." 

"What?"

"You heard me! WE'RE THROUGH!"

"Will, I—"

"If you want to be with Norrington, as you proved up on the fort there, then we're through. Forever. Good_bye_!" he said, shoving her out of his shop and slamming the door behind her.

Will felt the tears forming in his eyes as he walked up to the loft where he lived. He had never dreamed that Elizabeth would cheat on him. And what did she see in Norrington anyway? He had tried to kill his best friend, Jack, quite a few times since their return to Port Royal a mere month before. And speaking of Jack…

Will looked up as he heard the door banging open, then a voice yelling up the stairs.

"Will? WILL! I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE!"

Will walked slowly down the stairs, only to find Jack looking at him with deepest concern. 

"I just walked past Lizzie and she's pretty down. What 'appened between ye two?"

"She should be. She cheated on me."

"WHAT?!" Jack yelled.

"Yeah, she kissed Norrington."

"Good God, mate! I never knew! Blimey, and I thought that in a year or so I'd come back and see little children with brown hair and brown eyes running around the streets…"

"No, Jack, it's over between us."

Jack was silent for a moment. "Well, then, I should let ye know, everyone makes mistakes, me for example would be one o' 'em. But please, don't do anything _drastic_, or _stupid_ now, ye hear?"

Before Will could reply, Jack walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

Will sighed and made his way up the stairs again, sitting on the window ledge, watching the sunset. From where he was sitting, he could see the sea. He wished more than anything to get away from things… and remembered something Jack had said to Elizabeth…

__

"That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails that's what a ship needs but what a ship is…what the Black Pearl really is…is freedom."

Well, he needed freedom… desperately. He saw Jack walking drunkenly down the road. With sudden realization, he ran down the stairs and out of his shop. 

"JACK!" he yelled. 

Jack turned around, grinning broadly. "I knew ye'd understand! Ye want me to get you an' Lizzie back together now, aye?"

"No, it's quite the opposite—"

"GET OUT OF THE ROAD, YOU IMBUSLE!" yelled a man who was pushing a cart of fruits down the street; which Jack was standing in the middle of. 

"Ah, shut up, yer a fruit yerself!" Jack turned back to Will. "So, mate, what do ye want me to do?"

"I need to get away from here. You said yourself that ships are freedom, and right now that's something I need."

"Aye, they are! What'd ye say if I took ye on the Pearl an' while me an' me crew are… er… _borrowing _things… ye can have some time to yerself?"

"Sounds great Jack, when can we leave?"

Jack pretended to pull a watch out of his pocket, lips pursed, looking incredibly like Governor Swann. "Righ' now, if possible. Get packin' mate!"

Will grinned and went back to his shop, throwing a few things into a small travel sack, along with a couple swords. After a few minutes, he went back down and met Jack in the road… which he was still standing in the middle of.

"Ready?" Will asked.

"One second," said Jack. He then snuck up behind the man with the cart of fruits and stole a banana from it. 

"OI!" screamed the man after Jack as he bolted to the port, Will on his heels. "GET BACK HERE YOU THEIF! STOP HIM!" he screamed. 

"Jus' like ol' times…" said Jack as he and Will reached the Black Pearl and climbed aboard before the Navy could get to them. As they were sailing away, Will looked back. He was finally, _finally_ free of the bonds that were holding him back, the sadness that lingered in his very heart disappeared as a wind blew in his face. He closed his eyes, leaning on the rail of the ship. 

"Mate, you look better already," said Jack, coming up behind him with a bottle of rum. 

"Well, I feel a little bit better," said Will.

"But not all the way," finished Jack.

"Exactly."

"Well, we're gonna hit this town a lil ways from Tortuga, so if ye don' wanna get in touch with yer pirate instincts, then ye might as well just say on this ship."

"Okay, I'll do that, I still need some time to think about how to handle the situation," said Will.

"All righ'," said Jack, taking a swig of rum. "We'll be there tomorrow. Until then, I'm gonna get meself drunk."

Will rolled his eyes.

~*~

The next evening, Jack swayed into Will's room. "We're here!" he said brightly. "Well, are ye comin' with us?" he asked.

Will shook his head. "I think I'm just going to stay here. I need the quiet."

"Yeah, I bet ye do," said Jack, grinning. "Well, I'll see ye later."

Will then heard him yelling at his crew to get off the ship and get looting. After the last crew member was gone and the endless chatter of Cotton's parrot had faded into the distance, Will walked up on the deserted deck and watched the sunset. He remembered how himself and Elizabeth used to do this every night. He shook his head, removing the thought from his head. 

Elizabeth and him were through. There was no going back to what they had. That freedom that he had felt last night was gone now, so all that remained was an empty hole in his heart which Elizabeth used to fill. He yawned. He had hardly gotten any sleep last night. Deciding he would take a nap, he started to walk back to his room. But before he could take so much as two steps, he heard whispers. 

He stopped dead in his tracks. "Who's there?" he asked to the growing darkness; the sun was just beginning to sink down below the horizon line. "Jack?"

He suddenly felt extremely sleepy, more than he had just a mere few seconds ago. The whispers got stronger, whatever they were, there were more of them. "Who… who are you?" he asked slowly, his eyes started to droop. 

He sank to his knees, not knowing why he felt so tired, but it was starting to become harder and harder to think… he was fighting for consciousness… 

He slumped forward and fell into a deep sleep.

~*~

"Well, we sure got a lot o' good stuff, Jack," said Anamaria, walking away with a bundle of gold under her arm.

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "That was one o' the best raids we've done in a long time—"

He stopped short when he caught sight of the port, where he had left the Black Pearl. 

It was gone. 

But ships don't just decide to leave by themselves and sail off… 

Then it came to him. Will.

"Bloody 'ell…" he shouted, dropping the load of gold and money he was carrying and ran forward to the dock.

"WILL! WILL! WHAT 'AVE YOU DONE WITH MY SHIP?!" it was off in the distance, sailing into a bright light. Jack gasped, his eyes widening, and looked at the sky behind him. 

It was dark. Clearly nighttime. 

He looked back to where his beloved ship was sailing. It was light, like the sunrise just got a little too bright.

He looked behind him again. Dark.

He looked in front of him. Light.

Dark, light.

Dark, light.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" he screamed in both frustration and fury. 

"Jack! Shut up!" whispered Anamaria frantically. "Ye'll wake the townspeople…"

"WILL! GET BACK HERE WITH ME SHIP!" Jack screamed, jumping up and down. 

__

Will awoke to Jack's screams. He put his head up, looking around. "What just happened?" he muttered to himself. He then stood up and looked behind him. His mouth fell open. 

"WILL! WHY ARE YE STEALIN' ME SHIP?!" Jack bellowed from the far off dock.

He ran over to the stern where he could see Jack clearly. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?" he yelled back, he was getting closer to the light.

"I WAS GOING TO ASK YE THE SAME THING! NOW _GIVE ME MY SHIP BACK!"_

Will ran forward, seizing the wheel, spinning uncontrollably. He grabbed a couple spokes and pulled with all his might to the left, trying to get away from the brightness that was seeming to swallow him up. But the spokes that he had a hold of broke off the wheel itself and it still spun like mad. 

Jack who was still standing dumbstruck on the dock now began to fear not only for his ship's safety, but for Will's too. What was that bright light that was ahead of him? "WILL!" he screamed one more time as the ship got extremely close to it. 

Will shielded his eyes from the blinding white light. The bow of the ship had finally gone through it. The ship tipped forward, throwing Will off the ship completely. 

Whatever was happening, he did not know. He couldn't hear Jack screaming at him from the docks, he couldn't see anything in front of him; if he took his hands away from his eyes, he could go blind. All he could hear was the sound of rushing wind, wind that was throwing him haphazardly around. He didn't know what was happening, or where he was going. But suddenly, he felt as if he was falling downhill uncontrollably. 

__

But then a thought occurred to him. He had said that he wanted to get away from Elizabeth and Port Royal. Well, what he said was definitely_ coming true._


	2. Where Am I?

Chapter Two: Where Am I?

Riley Rosewell sat in her home studio, staring at her blank canvas. Why she had slacked off so much, she didn't know. But what she did know was that she had two and a half weeks to get two paintings done. What an idiot she had been. She closed her eyes, visualizing something, or at least trying to. All she could see were scenes from her favorite movie, Pirates of the Caribbean.

And Jack Sparrow, her "future husband". Ten times of seeing that movie in theaters, and she couldn't get enough of that drunk pirate. She sighed, thinking about their "wedding day". 

Yeah right. She was nineteen, Johnny Depp was forty and had kids. Not a chance. But a girl can dream, can't she?

"Oh, come ON!" she yelled at her canvas, wishing that something would appear on it. 

Riley had been painting since before she could remember. But her mother had told her that one day she when she was about two, she left her unattended in her bedroom. Riley took a set of paint tubes and squirted them all over the walls. When her mother came back five minutes later, she saw the masterpiece on the wall. Riley didn't even get punished. Her mom left it up there.

After that, she hadn't exactly had the easiest life of anyone. Her parents had died when she was thirteen in a car accident while she was at a piano recital. They had never mentioned any other family members that she had whatsoever before that night. She had been at a million foster homes since then and she hated every single one of them. When she was eighteen, she finally moved out of her eleventh one. She didn't go to college though, it wasn't exactly her thing. Plus, all she wanted to do was paint, and her best friend and art teacher said she didn't need college training in order to become more famous, which she was at age eight when she sold one of her paintings to an art museum in New York, where she lived.

If only now her paint would just magically put something on that stupid white canvas that was driving her insane…

She shut her eyes and put her hands to her face, trying to imagine something… anything…

Jack Sparrow floated across her mind, as usual, her brain was always turned to channel 247, or Channel Johnny Depp. All access, all the time. 

__

Okay… let's do something Jack Sparrowish, she thought.

Jack Sparrow, Jack Sparrow, Jack Sparrow…

His head scarf! Yes, that's it. Riley opened her eyes, smiling to herself. She began to sketch it out, when a wind picked up. 

Riley looked up.

This was her _indoor_ studio. There were no windows open, no doors. So why was a wind picking up?

Her blue-grey eyes looked around as the wind got stronger.

_Okay…_she thought. "Who's there?" she asked aloud as the wind got stronger still. Suddenly, her sketches started to fly around the room. 

"No! NO!" she yelled, running around, trying to gather them up. But, she tripped over her box of paints, causing her to fall on her back. She looked up at the ceiling. Riley tried to get up, but apparently she had twisted her ankle in her fall.

"Oof!" came a voice.

But it wasn't Riley's. It was a male voice, one that sounded familiar, but where had she heard it?

And where had it come from?

She looked up again, but was flattened by a guy. 

He had just fallen from her ceiling.

Not only that, but he landed on top of her, too.

Okay, Riley was not one to put up with guys trying to have sex with her, especially if she hadn't spoken to him.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!" she screamed as she kicked her knee up, hitting him right in the nuts.

Will yelled out in pain, and Riley crawled out from under him, but not before he could flip her over, and twist her arm behind her back.

Now it was Riley's turn to yell out in pain, she had broken that arm _completely _in half eight years ago, falling off a horse. Now, she was pissed. She kicked out, and with her free hand, she punched as hard as she could, hitting him full in the nose.

"OUCH!" said Will loudly, but not loosening his hold.

Who was this girl anyway? And where the heck was he? Well, he could certainly see why she was mad at him, but he meant no harm to her… he couldn't help the fact that gravity had pulled him down on this girl.

After Riley had punched him, this gave her the opportunity to get up. She looked frantically around the room, for something to defend herself with. Her eyes fell on her tubes of paint. She ran for them, and grabbed one in each hand.

Will got up off the floor, one hand over his nose, which was bleeding freely. Where was he? He asked himself again. No place familiar, by the looks of it. And who was that girl? Not Elizabeth, that's for sure, and part of him was glad because of it. But before he could think anymore, orange and red paint came flying out of nowhere at him, almost hitting him in the eyes. He shut them, and blindly ran forward, feeling him crash into her. Then, he punched and kicked every part of her he could find.

Riley had been hit in the head. Then, kicked in the shin. Next, her eye. After that, she had enough. She took her elbow and slammed it into his chest, still squeezing paint out at the same time. Next, she kicked him in the kneecap. 

Okay, now Will was in considerable pain, and by the looks of it, so was his opponent. Finally, the tubes of paint ran out, and Will was drenched in it. Before Riley could get more paint, Will pulled out his sword and pointed it at her. 

Riley began to feel dizzy, her head was spinning, or was it the room around her? Every fiber in her body was screaming at her in pain. And the sword being pointed at her throat wasn't exactly helping. Then, it hit her.

She knew who she had nearly killed. Her eyes widened, then rolled up in the back of her head and she fell unconscious to the floor with a dull thud.


	3. Soap

Chapter Three: Soap

Will's arm fell to his side, blood staining his shirt, but not that it wasn't stained already. There was paint on practically every inch of his body. He looked down at the girl he was fighting, unconscious on the floor. 

It was only then that he noticed how young she looked. She couldn't be more than twenty… why had he fought her so hard? But then he reminded himself... she had fought back. He dropped his sword and knelt down beside her. A bruise was forming over her eye. He gently tucked some of her brown hair highlighted with red and gold behind her ear.

Wait… highlighted with red and gold?

Big chunks of it were highlighted. Hair wasn't colored like that. Normal hair wasn't colored like that. Good Lord… where was he?

Will then began to look at his surroundings. His thoughts had been confirmed… he couldn't tell anyone where he was if his life depended on it. There were paintings everywhere, so Will guessed that she must be an artist, but there was a few things that Will did not recognize. A small black box with a bunch of buttons all over it and a long silver wire sticking out of the top of it was sitting in a corner. An even smaller box with a long cylinder sticking out of the front of it was lying on the floor. 

He looked back at the girl, wondering if she would be okay. He ran a finger over her bruise and looked to see if there were any others. His thoughts were interrupted, however, when the girl stirred, opening her eyes, finding Will's face just a few inches from hers.

Riley backed away in surprise.

"Are you all right?" Will asked gently. 

"Yeah, I'm—I'm all right." She sat up, ignoring the throbbing pain in her head. Just as she was about to ask why the heck Will Turner was in her art studio she suddenly remembered that Will wouldn't know that he was in a movie.

"Who are you?" she said instead.

"My name is Will Turner," he said, smiling slightly.

"Riley Rosewell." She held out a hand, which he shook. When Riley removed her hand, it was stained with orange from the paint. She stared at it for a few moments before Will spoke.

"My hands normally aren't orange, Miss Rosewell."

She gave a small laugh, then glanced at his clothes, even under the red and orange, they still screamed 18th century.

"You're not from around here, are you?" she asked slowly.

"Er… well…" he glanced once more at her hair, "No. I'm from Port Royal, the year 1760—"

"Woah!" broke in Riley. "Well, this is New York City, America, and we're in the 2000's." she was just about to say something else when a drop of blood landed on her shirt. Will's nose was bleeding from where she had punched him. A tiny pang of guilt struck her.

"Here, let me help you with your nose, it's bleeding." She got up off the floor and beckoned for Will to follow her. There was a gigantic metal tub stained with flecks of paint from what looked to be years of it. But then again, maybe she did that on purpose just for that effect. 

Riley turned on the faucet and Will gasped. She smiled. "It's called a sink. Now come here, let's get some of that paint off of you…" she took a rag and wet it, and began to dab his face with it. "Okay, now just put your hands under the water," she said.

Will looked at it. 

"Don't worry, it won't bite," Riley said comfortingly, but trying to hide a laugh at the same time. Will hesitantly put his hands under the jet, which was warm. "Here, put your hands out," she said, holding out a bottle of soap. Will took his hands out from under the water, cupping them, and Riley squeezed some soap into them. "Okay, now rub it around… that's it…"

Will was amazed. The slippery stuff that she had put in his hands was now forming bubbles. He seized the bottle as Riley put it down, pouring more into his hands, fascinated by the bubbles. They smelled good, too. He blew on his hands, and some of the bubbles flew off. 

Riley laughed. He looked like a kid in a candy store, even though he was a full grown man. She then began to wonder as Will took the bottle again why _he_ had fallen from her ceiling. Why couldn't he have been Jack Sparrow? If he would have been Jack then she would have noticed him right away and not been so hard on him. She then began to wonder why Will had come here in the first place. He existed only in a movie, a fantasy that some writer had come up with. The closest anyone could come to Will Turner was Orlando Bloom, and for all Riley knew, he could have shaved off his facial hair by now. 

"Okay, Will, I think your hands are clean now…Will, that's enough… WILL!" she yelled as he took the soap bottle for a fourth time. 

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, blushing a little. He put his hands under the jet and rinsed off the bubbles. 

Riley gave Will a towel to dry off his hands, which he did. "Just throw it aside," she said as Will handed it to her. She then took some kleenexes and gave them to Will. "You have to stop that nosebleed," she said. "You may not know how to do this, so I'll do it for you." Will nodded. 

She put it over his nose and pinched the middle of it, then pushed up. "Okay, now bend your head down and hold it right there," she said. Riley then glanced at his clothes. The only way that would come out is through the wash… or at least she hoped. That meant she had to get him home. 

"Hey Will?" she asked. "Look, I know you probably don't have a place to stay, and not many people will believe that you are from the eighteenth century. So… do you want to stay with me?" she asked.

Will looked at her for a moment, considering this. Miss Rosewell was extremely nice, and if she did believe him… "Okay. Thanks," he said, his voice slightly muffled. 

Riley smiled, then turned her gaze to look at her studio. It was covered in paint, but miraculously, none of her sketches had been hit with the flying jets of red and orange. Just the walls and the floor, and Will, of course. She sighed, then grabbed her keys. "Come on, let's get you home."

~*~

LOL! Will and liquid soap! Well, he's only seen BARS of soap before… Oh yeah, and the things that he saw when he was looking around was a radio/cd player and a camera. Review!!!


	4. Curiousity

Chapter Four: Curiousity

"Will, it's okay! It's just a car…" said Riley to a hesitant Will.

He didn't exactly trust the black thing on wheels. 

"Just open the door…" she was already inside the car, and getting impatient. Will glanced at Riley and then slowly reached his hand out to the door handle. He took his hand away quickly, fearing it would do something to him, but if Riley could get in a car safely, so could he. He finally opened the door and climbed in. 

Riley sighed in relief as Will shut the door. She put the keys in the ignition.

"Okay, now put on your seat belt," she said.

"What's a seat belt?" asked Will curiously.

"That thing behind your shoulder. Just put it in the buckle…"

Just as Will was doing that something he did not expect hit him like a brick wall. Riley turned the key.

The engine roared to life and Will jumped, hitting his head on the ceiling. "OUCH!" he yelled out, his heart thumping extremely fast.

"Oh, geez, I'm sorry, I should have warned you," she said apologetically. "Is your head okay?"

"Yes, I think so…" Will replied, rubbing his head. 

Riley backed the car out of the driveway, even though her studio was about three blocks away from her apartment, she had taken her car today because of the weather. Rain lashed the windows of the car and poured down on the ceiling above them. Riley was glad to be getting home, she had been in that stupid studio for quite a while, and it had also taken her a long time to find and lay a plastic sheet over the passenger seat of her car so that Will wouldn't get paint all over it.

But what was she going to do now that Will Turner had just fallen into her life? All her Pirates of the Caribbean stuff… well, that would have to be shut up in her closet. Will was still adjusting to his new surroundings, she'd tell him when the time was ready. 

She let out a grateful sigh when she pulled into her parking space. "Well, we're here!" she said. "Will?" he was staring out of the window with his mouth open. "Okay, come on now! We still have to get you cleaned up, but how, I have no idea…"

Will snapped out of his trance. He had seen lights up on high poles that flashed red, yellow, and green. Then, there were signs that flashed messages up on buildings. There were more things on wheels like Riley's, but in much more varieties. 

"Welcome to NYC," said Riley as she opened her door. Will did the same, and freezing rain hit him the moment he put his foot out. 

"Hurry up!" said Riley, who was already running to the doors to the entrance to the building. Will ran after her, still looking at his surroundings with wide eyes. He was getting a lot of weird looks from passersby, mainly because of the state of his clothes, and the clothes themselves. He stopped short when he reached Riley, who was standing by the doors, which were those spinning doors. 

"Why don't you come in this section with me," she said once she saw an open spot. 

"What do I do…" asked Will, slightly nervous.

"Just follow me!" she said as it came spinning around. They both ran in, and Will thought it was quite fascinating. The door came out into the entrance of her complex. "Well, here we are, Will!" she said. "Will?" she glanced behind her and stared.

Will looked like he was having the time of his life. He kept going around in the door, laughing. It would have been incredibly funny if it hadn't been for the people outside who were staring just as Riley was, and she could see a cop approaching. Riley gasped and ran back into Will's section.

"Will, now I know this may seem like a lot of fun, but to the cops, it's bad."

With that, she grabbed his arm and pulled him out into the entrance, narrowly avoiding getting him squashed between the doors. 

"This time, will you stick with me?" she asked, exasperated. 

"Of course, Miss Rosewell," was the reply. She led him to the elevator and jammed a button that led up to the sixth floor. 

"Don't even think about it," she said sharply as she saw one of Will's long, slender fingers hover near a few of the buttons. They finally reached Riley's floor and walked out of the elevator. She pulled out her keys again and unlocked her door, throwing it open. 

Will followed Riley into her apartment, which had more fascinating things in it. 

"Make yourself at home," she said to Will, throwing her keys on the counter. She moved over to the fridge, to get something to drink for the both of them. She pulled out a couple bottles of water, and was just about to ask Will if he wanted something to drink, her Shania Twain CD started to blast through her apartment. 

She whipped around, and saw Will jump back in surprise, the sound coming full blast from her stereo. 

__

"I'm goin' out tonight, I'm feeling all right, gonna let it all hang out, wanna make some noise, really raise my voice—"

Riley turned off the music and laughed. "You sure are curious today! But then again, I would be too if I just dropped in to another world…"

She tossed him a water bottle. "I thought you might be thirsty," she said after he caught it.

Will nodded. "Thanks."

They stood in silence for a moment until Riley said, "We should wash those clothes, we need to get that paint off…" she gasped suddenly. "Hold on!" she said, setting her bottle down. "I know a place… don't move, I'll be right back!"

And with that, she rushed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her. 

~*~

__

Hehe… I'm a fan of Shania, so expect more songs of hers to be in here! And Will with the rolling doors… "Couldn't resist, mate!" Plz review!!!


	5. The Deconstruction of the Wall Paper

Chapter Five: The Deconstruction of Wall Paper

Riley ran down the hall and to the elevator, leaving wet spots on the carpet from her shoes, but she didn't care. She skidded to a halt when she reached the elevator, punching the down button impatiently. When the doors finally opened, she ran in and hit floor three, jumping out once the doors opened again. She ran down the hall a bit, until she reached apartment 27A. She pounded on the door, having no mercy for the person inside.

"WOULD YOU KNOCK IT OFF?!" came a voice inside. "I'm coming already!"

A man about the age of twenty-one with light brown hair gelled so it was spiked and sea-green eyes appeared in the doorway, an angry look on his face, but his features softened when he saw who it was. "Hey, Ri, why do you always have to pound on my door? And what happened to your eye?" 

But Riley wasn't listening to her best friend, she just brushed past him and ran into the bedroom. "What's the rush?" he called after her. "No 'Good evening, Robbie,' or 'how is everything Robbie'?"

"No time for small talk," she said, throwing open his closet doors. Robbie followed her into the room and walked in front of her just as she was about to pull clothes off hangers. 

"Then would you mind telling me why you're about to destroy my room and rush out like nothing happened?"

Riley sighed, it wasn't like she couldn't tell him after all. 

Robbie had been Riley's best friend ever since a year before her parents died. Even when Riley had moved to foster home after foster home, Robbie still kept in touch with her. They saw each other every weekend, and when Riley moved out Robbie had suggested the apartment she was in now so that they could still be near each other. But it wasn't like they were going out or anything, no, they were just awesome friends.

Riley looked up at Robbie's face, remembering the days way back when, when she was taller than him. "Will Turner is in my living room right now and he needs some clothes because he fell from the ceiling in my studio and landed on top of me so we got into this huge fight and I squirted him with my paints and got a black eye and since I'm the only one who'll believe him I took him in and he needs some clean clothes," she said extremely fast. 

Robbie stared at her for a minute, and Riley pushed him out of the way. "Huh?" he said after a few seconds. "Will Turner is in your living room?"

"Yep," said Riley, pulling a few clothes off the hangers.

"Will Turner as in Will Turner from Pirates of the Caribbean?"

"That's the one!" 

Satisfied with the stuff she had, she ran out of the apartment. "Thanks, Rob!" she called behind her.

"Hey!" he yelled. "THAT'S MY FAVORITE SHIRT!"

"Thanks, Robbie!" she called.

Robbie stared after her retreating back, then heard the door slam behind her. He scratched his spiky light brown hair in confusion wondering what the heck was going on. 

__

Will Turner in his best friend's living room?!

"Okay," he mumbled to himself. "Things just get weirder by the minute with her."

Within a few minutes, Riley skidded to a halt in front of her apartment door and threw it open, ran inside, and slammed the door behind her. 

"I got you some clean stuff!" she said, showing him the clothes. She then looked at him a little more closely. "Have you even moved since I left?"

Will shook his head. 

"Well, you can now."

Will walked over to her, smiling. "Thank you," he said. "But how am I going to get this paint off?"

"Easy," she replied, leading him to the bathroom. "You just wash it off you. Just throw out your dirty clothes when you're done." 

She walked in with Will a little ways behind her. She pulled out a towel for him and turned on the shower to a nice temperature. "Wash out the streaks in your hair with this stuff," she pointed to her shampoo and conditioner, "and use this soap for your body."

"Thank you, Miss Rosewell," said Will as she left, shutting the door behind her. 

"So, when do you think I'll be able to get back home?" asked Will from behind the door. 

"I don't know," Riley replied. "You may be stuck here for a while. But modern day New York is actually pretty cool, as you already found out…" 

She heard Will laugh. All of a sudden, the door opened and his arm stuck out, holding his clothes. "Here you go," he said, voice slightly muffled because of the door. Riley took them and Will shut the door again. As soon as she heard that unmistakable sound of the shower curtain sliding over, she dropped the clothes and ran into her bedroom. 

Her mouth fell open. She had only now just realized how much Pirates of the Caribbean stuff she had. Poster after poster of Jack was plastered over her walls so much you couldn't tell what color the paint was anymore. She set to work immediately, carefully ripping down each one of them, throwing them into a box when they were off the walls. She heard the water shut off and started to panic. Ripping down the last poster, she stuffed it into the box a little less carefully than she normally would have, then ran out of the room and stuffed it into the back of her hall closet, slamming the door tightly, it was sometimes untrustworthy at staying shut. 

"What am I forgetting?" she mumbled to herself. 

Well, whatever that was, it was too late. Will stepped out, dressed in Robbie's clothes, and not looking too bad in them. Nothing fancy, just a T-shirt and some jeans. 

"We'll have to get some more clothes of Robbie's for you, they seem to fit you pretty well."

Will looked down at the print on the shirt he was wearing. "'Don't make me think… It hurts too much'?"

Riley laughed. "He's always loved that shirt for some odd reason…"

"Who's Robbie?" Will asked suspiciously.

"My best friend. We've known each other for a LONG time."

"Oh, well, he has weird taste in clothes," Will replied with a smile.

Riley laughed again. "I think there are some better things in there of his," she said. "I didn't look very hard though."

There was a short pause between the two of them. 

"So… do you want me to get you some books on the stuff of today?" Riley asked as Will nodded vigorously. "'Cause I think I have some around here…"

Five minutes later, she had pulled as many books as she could find about modern times off her bookshelves and stuffed them into Will's arms.

"Oh, this one might help too…" she pulled it off and dropped it into Will's arms on top of the other six or so. His knees began to buckle from the weight. 

"Miss Rosewell…" he said, his voice strained. 

"Yes?" she asked, not noticing, but instead, still scanning her bookshelves for more. 

"I think I can learn from these…"

She turned around. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't notice…"

She relieved him of a few books and dropped them on the couch, indicating Will do the same. 

"Well, I'm sure you'd like to watch some movies—"

"What are movies?" he asked curiously.

"It's all in there, but I think you'll like them."

She grabbed her purse and turned to leave. Just as she reached the door she looked back at Will, who had just picked up a book. "One more thing," she said.

Will looked up at her. "Yes?"

"Please call me Riley from now on. You're going to be seeing me a lot so you might as well get used to it."

Will smiled. "Okay."

With that, she turned and left.

You like? Robbie is based off one of my friends, he has many of his qualities. Oh, and I have a piano recital tonight and I'm INCREDIBLY nervous… but I'm playing 'In Dreams' and 'Rohan' from Lord of the Rings!!!! So for those reasons… REVIEW like you've never done before! LOL!


	6. Never Known

Chapter Six: Never known

Riley emerged out of the elevator with about 5 movies in a bag she was carrying. She had gotten a few varieties of movies for Will so that he could get an idea of what they were like. There was a comedy one, romance, a musical, and a couple horror movies just for the fun of it. She pulled out her keys and let herself in. 

Will was sitting just where she had left him, on the couch with all those books strewn around him. 

"Okay, break time!" she said as she shut the door. She walked over to the couch and Will groaned slightly.

"Aw, just when things were getting interesting!"

She laughed, moving some of the books over so she could sit down. "Well, I have quite a variety of videos that you can watch. I think we should start out with the musical, it will give you an idea of what life was like back in the early 1900's in Austria."

"Cool," replied Will as she popped the tape in. He moved closer to Riley, not really knowing why, but she just seemed like an awesome person to him. 

Riley, feeling Will move closer to her, felt a bit awkward, but something began to come over her, something that she didn't know. She put her head on his shoulder as 'The Sound of Music' started to play. Riley had seen this movie many times before, plus, it had been a long day, what with Will showing up out of the blue, and Robbie was probably totally p.o.ed at her now for just running out of his apartment without thoroughly explaining things. She looked at the clock. 

__

You're kidding me, she thought. 10:13 PM and she was tired?! 

Just as the first bits of singing came on Riley felt her eyes close and fell into a deep sleep.

She awoke a couple hours later, and judging by the softness she was on her bed. She sighed contentedly, sitting up and stretching. 

Suddenly, a hand covered her mouth and another grabbed her around the waist, pulling her off the bed. She tried to scream and punch out whatever was holding her, but she stopped when she saw who had pulled her off. 

Will's face was about a foot away from her's, and even through the pitch-blackness, she could see his eyes looking at her with deep concern. 

"Ssh," he whispered. "There are pirates in your living room—" he was broke off by a crash and yelling. "They came through the same way I did."

"But you can fight them off, right?" Riley asked, worrying for everything outside her room. 

Will was silent for a moment, but then he shook his head. 

"I had to leave my sword and hatchet out there," he said. "They came quickly and I barely got you safely in here without them seeing."

Riley's eyes widened, and so did Will's.

__

WHY do I ALWAYS have to be such a gentleman?! He thought.

"We have to get them!" she said, starting to move toward the door, but Will grabbed her wrist.

"No! They'll kill you if you go out there…"

Riley was about to start telling him off when Will's head whipped around. A second later Riley heard them too.

Footsteps coming closer to the room. 

Will turned, looking around frantically for a place for them to hide. His eyes fell on the closet. Swiftly, he grabbed Riley's hand and pulled her in with him. He had barely shut the door of it when they heard the doorknob turn. The pirates were banging on the door, trying to get in.

Will pulled her to the back of the closet, behind her clothes, so that they were up against the back wall of it. Will reached over and pulled Riley close.

Her heart began to race. His soft breath against her face, his body against hers… She turned around to look at him. 

His captivating brown eyes were looking right back at her, with the same feeling that was running through her. 

Will gently tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, still not taking his eyes off her. Then, he leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Riley kissed back, the kiss growing more passionate with each passing second. 

She had never been kissed lovingly before, never known what it was like to be truly in love. Never known for sure that this was the man whose arms she would wake up in every morning for the rest of her life. Never known that this person loved her more than anything. Never known that this man would love her until the day he died. Never known…

Never known…

CRASH.

Will pulled away, looking at the door of the closet as they both heard the bedroom door explode into the room. Voices followed.

"They've gotta be in 'ere someplace…" said one.

"We've checked all the other rooms!"

"Ooh, I can't wait to get me 'ands on 'em…"

"Well, ye'll have ta wait… since we can't find 'em…"

Riley and Will both heard footsteps approaching the closet. Will wrapped his arms protectively around her, and pulled them both closer to the back wall. 

The footsteps stopped, Riley knew that the pirate's hand was reaching for the doorknob… 

She looked at Will. His face had hardened, glaring at the door that the pirate was about to open, looking like he would beat the living daylights out of him if he so much laid a finger on her.

She leaned back as far as she could, which was hardly possible. She closed her eyes, praying that she could find some way to get the pirate out of her house and back to 18th century Caribbean Sea where they belonged.

Suddenly, there was no more wall she was leaning on. There was nothing to support her, except Will's strong embrace on her. She fell backward, taking Will with her.

__

OOOOOOOHHHH!!!!! What's gonna happen?!?! REVIEW plz! (they make me write faster…)


	7. The Secret Room

WOW WOW WOW!!!! TONS of reviews from that last chapter, thank you guyz!!!! Keep 'em flooding in… I REALLY appreciate them! And the reason I haven't updated in a while was because I was writing more of the Blood of a Pirate.

Chapter Seven:

Suddenly, there was no more wall she was leaning on. There was nothing to support her, except Will's strong embrace on her. She fell backward, taking Will with her.

Will didn't know what happened. One second they were leaning against the wall of Riley's closet, the next, there was no more wall of her closet. He felt her being pulled back, and, this catching him off guard, made him fall back too.

THUD.

Riley hit the floor on her back, Will falling on top of her.

Her heart started racing again, but it wasn't because of the pirates outside her closet…

Will looked into her eyes, quickly kissing her. Then, he rolled off and silently stood up, reaching out a hand for Riley. She took it, and he pulled her up.

"What was that?" asked a pirate.

"Not sure… check the closet, maybe they're in there."

The two of them held their breath as they heard the door open and footsteps come into the closet.

"What are you idiots doing?" came a new voice, followed by more footsteps. "They've got to be in here someplace…"

Riley gasped and started to shiver violently. Again, Will protectively wrapped his arms around her in his strong yet gentle embrace. Somehow, the air seemed warmer around her and she felt like nothing in the world could touch her now, now that he was holding her, protecting her.

"But where could they be?" asked an angry pirate. "We've checked everywhere else…"

"Come on! We're wasting time! Let's just go…"

"Yes, sir," said a few voices together.

There were footsteps that exited the room, then a huge crash. It sounded like they had broken the door off completely. There were footsteps below them, then there was silence. Will turned around, looking at where they were.

"What is this place?" he asked into the black silence.

"I don't know… Riley replied. She couldn't see anything, and she didn't know if there was a light anywhere. No sooner had she thought it and began to move around, something grazed the top of her head, feeling like a chain. She reached up and pulled it, and light filled the room.

"I think it's a secret passage…" she said.

There was absolutely nothing in the room whatsoever except for herself and Will. Well, this sure came in handy, perfect timing, that was for sure.

"There's a door…" said Will, walking over to a side of the wall that they had apparently fallen through. Riley followed him as he pulled on a handle and he led the way out. Once he shut it behind them, he noticed that it was barely noticeable. There was no handle, and it blended perfectly with the paint on the wall.

"That's interesting…" said Riley before she could stop herself.

Will laughed quietly. "My friend Jack always used to say that phrase…" he opened the door of the closet.

Once he did that, Riley wanted to go back into the closet and stay there until everything was back the way it should be.

It seemed like every single one of her precious things was destroyed. There was debris everywhere, miraculously, her bedroom wasn't totally destroyed, it was mostly just the door, which was in a couple pieces on her floor. Then, she moved toward her living room and kitchen.

She almost had a heart attack. There was a foot hole through her TV, broken dishes everywhere, her stereo equipment in a few pieces, her couch split in two.

Riley moved toward her office, so to check on that, but nothing was touched, thank God. She moved back into the bedroom and opened the door to the balcony, and stepped out. She saw a group of pirates moving towards the shadowy alleyways. She pulled her sweater around herself tighter, the night air was chilly. But even then, she still shivered.

Will moved into the bedroom too, seeing Riley standing on the balcony. He moved out there as well, and wrapped his arms around from behind her.

She jumped, but Will whispered quickly, "It's okay, it's just me."

She turned around, still shivering, even in Will's warm embrace. But she noticed that he was also shivering, but it couldn't be because of the air around them.

The leading man afraid? This couldn't be right… men were strong, bold, fearless in situations like this.

This couldn't be good.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

She looked away from his face, staring at the ground instead.

"Riley?"

A wind swept her hair back, billowing the T-shirt Will was wearing. "This is just so overwhelming for me," she said, her voice cracking, sounding as if she were about to cry. "I mean, you come here, from a different world, and some evil pirates follow you, looking for us. Will, this isn't normal in our world. People don't just fall out of the 18th century, they only do that in movies or books."

Will was silent, but Riley could read his thoughts. "Not that I don't want you here," she said quickly, "It's just… I'm scared."

Will kissed the top of her head. "I know, but they're gone now, we won't have to worry about them for a while… hopefully. Come on, I'm sure you're tired."

He led her back into the bedroom, taking a blanket from the end of it and unfolding it so he could sleep on the floor and she could have the bed.

"Will, you don't have to sleep on the floor," she said. He looked up.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded quickly, and he snuggled up behind her, smiling.

º Sorry about not updating for awhile… but to celebrate, PLEASE review! Yes, I am staying home from bowling with my friends tonite just to write this! (also partly because I don't think I can go…)


	8. Robbie's Spaz Attack

Hey guys! This story is BAAAAAACK! WOOO! Well since I'm (almost) done with TBOAP I figured that I could start back up on this one… cuz I missed it! LOL!

Chapter Eight:

"Riley! Riley! Where—" Robbie was running to Riley's apartment in search of his favorite shirt and the wearer of it, but stopped short when he had just started pulling out the spare key she had given him, seeing as there was no more use for it.

"Holy mushrooms," he said quietly to himself as he gazed over the threshold. The door was not on its hinges, but instead on the floor, dust everywhere from when it had fallen.

"RILEY!" he yelled. "WAKE UP, YOU HAVE NO D—"

But he stopped short when he was in the doorway of the bedroom, seeing her and Will lying on the bed, Will up against her back with his arm around her stomach. Riley opened her eyes.

"Morning already?" she asked.

"Do you have any idea what your apartment is like?!" Robbie yelled.

"Yeah, I know, doesn't it suck?" she replied, sitting up and running her fingers through her hair. Robbie stared at Will.

"Oh, Robbie Fidducia, meet Will Turner. Will, Robbie."

They nodded at each other.

"Well, what are you going to do about this?" asked Robbie. "You can't just live without a door… and how did this happen?! And how did _he_ happen?!" Robbie looked all around. "WHAT IS GOING ON?!" he yelled out in frustration.

"Stop spazing out," Riley replied rather calmly. "I'm going to call the insurance agent and see if they can replace my stuff. In the meantime, my dear friend, Will, could you explain this whole thing?"

Will nodded and Riley stepped out of the room to get her phone.

There was silence between the two men. "I like your shirt," Will said, referring to the shirt he was wearing to break the tense silence.

"So do I," said Robbie. Riley appeared back in the room.

"Okay, problem!" She held up her house phone, in a couple pieces. "No worries though, I've got my trusty cell phone!" With that, she grabbed it off the bed stand and went back out of the room.

"So… how exactly did you get here?" Robbie asked.

Will could tell he didn't really like him. "Well, I'm not exactly sure, I was on a ship and I suddenly came through a portal, and landed in Riley's studio. I'm guessing that's how the band of pirates that were here last night came too."

Robbie nodded. A few moments later, Riley came back into the room.

"Good news! They'll probably be able to replace my things, but I think we should leave the apartment the way it is so that they can _really_ see what it's like…"

"Wait a minute," broke in Robbie. "You're going to stay here… WITHOUT A DOOR?!"

"Would you calm down for once?!" said Riley, exasperated. "Chill out! They're coming here tomorrow!"

…

The insurance woman lowered her glasses a little bit, raising one obviously made-up, heavily penciled eyebrow. With her other hand, her two inch scarlet nails drummed her clipboard as she surveyed the damage, Riley standing impatiently behind her, arms crossed.

"How exactly did you say this happened?" the woman asked.

"Vandals broke in during the middle of the night, destroying everything in their path," said Riley for the fourth time. "Now will you be able to replace my things?"

The woman scribbled something on her clipboard. Her curled red hair clashed horribly with her bright purple work-suit; Riley was strongly reminded of Rita Skeeter from the Harry Potter series. Will was with Robbie getting more of his clothes, since Riley hadn't exactly figured out a way to get him back home, it looked like he'd be here for a while.

"Well," the woman said, "since you're in the Metropolitan Museum of Art we'll probably be able to."

"Thank you for finally answering me," said Riley with a slight frown; the insurance woman's was more obvious however.

"I'll take my leave," she said, walking to the new door Robbie had put up.

The woman was just about to leave when Will and Robbie appeared at the door, Will in some of Robbie's clothes. Riley had to admit he looked good in them, especially this particular outfit… a black silk shirt and blue-jeans. The woman stopped dead.

"Oh," she said. "And _you_ are?" she started blushing furiously. Will and Robbie had to fight a laugh as Riley imitated her in a rather snooty manner.

"Hello, Miss," said Will. She was staring at him with a glazed look in her eyes. He glanced at Riley for help.

"Well, if my stuff is coming there's no need for you to stay," she said, pushing her out the door.

"I'M FROM STOOTZEL AND AGNEYAH INSURANCE CO.!" she yelled down the hall. "CALL ME! MY NAME'S CONSTANCE!"

Riley snorted.

"You've got to be kidding…" said Robbie, walking into the room behind Will. He was carrying a bulging duffle-bag that Riley could only guess was stuffed full of clothes. He tossed it to the side of the room.

"Will, I hope you're not into that type of woman," Riley said.

"Don't worry, I'm not," he replied, smiling. Robbie was looking from him to Riley as if watching a tennis rally.

"Uh, Ri?" he asked to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah?"

"Do you need help cleaning this mess up?"

"No, I think I can handle it."

"All right, I'm going to leave then…" Riley didn't seem to notice what he said. "Okay, good bye," he said a little more louder. "I'M LEAVING NOW!… Oh boff," he said to himself as he left, slamming the door behind him.

__

To celebrate the return of this story, please review! (and also, if you haven't read "I didn't mean to fall in love with you" and "He's a pirate", please do and give me some ideas cuz I'm STUCK! Thanks!)


	9. The Kiss

MY CHAPTER NINES ARE CURSED! Yes, CURSED I say! I had written about a page and when I get to the good part my comp freezes and the screen goes funky and I end up restarting it… AND LOOSING WAT I JUST WROTE CUZ I DIDN'T SAVE!!! Then when it finally starts back up and I open Word it freezes and I have to start it up AGAIN! The EXACT same thing happened to me when I was writing APLFM and it was during the 9th chappy and the good part!!! Geez… okay done with my rant now lol ON WITH THE CURSED CHAPTER!

Chapter Nine:

Riley pushed her hair out of her face for about the millionth time. She had been cleaning for about three hours now, and all she had managed to get done was her kitchen. And did she get any help at all from Will?

No. He had found an undestroyed bag of cheetoes and was happily munching on them in a corner. She was about to punch Will if she heard the crinkle of the bag one more time or the crunching sound of him chewing…

Finally, she threw off her rubber gloves to move onto the living room and start fixing that. But as she was walking out of the kitchen, she tripped over a piece of wood that was on the ground… which she didn't see, and she fell to the ground, spraining her ankle.

"OOOOOOOOWWWW! OH PAIN! AGONY! OOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUCCCCCCHHHH! FUDGE MONKEYS!" she screamed, grabbing her ankle. Will was at her side in a second.

"Here, it's okay, I'll help you," he said comfortingly.

"OOOOOOWWWW!"

He bit his lip and then came to his senses. He picked her up in his arms, one under the crook of her knees and the other supporting her back. He carried her into her bedroom and gently laid her down, then running off to get some bandages and ice. Riley clutched at her hurt ankle, seeing that it was already swelling. Will came back about a minute later with a roll-up bandage and a bag of ice. He gently took her foot and started to wrap her ankle in the bandage.

Riley was strongly reminded of the scene in Pirates where he is patching up Elizabeth's hand. He looked up at her face, staring into her eyes. She stared back. He tied the knot on the bandage.

"Thanks," Riley smiled awkwardly.

"Riley," he whispered, "I might kiss you…"

He leaned forward, one hand on the side of her face, still staring into her eyes. As his lips met hers, Riley felt the pain in her ankle fade completely. He scooted closer as the kiss deepened and they threw their arms around each other. After a few minutes Will pulled away, smiling at her.

She should definitely sprain her ankle more often.

…

Later that night Robbie stopped by for dinner.

"I'm too hopeless at cooking and I'm too broke for takeout," he said, pushing past Riley and coming into her apartment. "So what's up for grub?" he asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Chinese," Riley replied.

"Mmm, sounds good! Is it Happy Wok?" (LOL TO ALL MY FRIENDS! Happy Wok is a legend to us… LOL!)

"Yes… but who said you're eating with us?" Riley put a hand on her hip.

"Because I'm your best friend in the entire world and you love me—as a friend…" Robbie a puppy pout face that always made Riley laugh.

"Okay, but only if I can dump an ice cube down your back!"

Robbie's look returned to normal. "What?! Oh no, we're not starting that again…"

"Ice ice baby!" Riley sang. "Vanilla ice ice baby! Exactly how hungry are you?"

"Not hungry enough to eat here," he said. But his stomach gave him away as it growled loudly. Riley grinned. Robbie sighed. "All right… go ahead…"

"Just kidding, my friend, you're always welcome here!" she laughed.

After the meal was done and Will experienced the wonders of crab ragoon and orange chicken, they all went into Riley's office. Robbie was teaching Will how to play crazy eights and Riley was on her computer checking her email. She was also on instant messenger. She had gotten a couple of emails from fans about how they loved her art work and was about to send one back when an instant message popped up.

__

Shadowstalker: Hello. (If anyone has the screen name shadowstalker… I'm sorry, but it just seemed perfect for this situation…)

"Dang it! You're too good at this, man!" Robbie said as Will beat him for the third time.

"Who the…" Riley whispered to herself.

__

Pirateluv17: (just using my screen name here…)_ Who are you?_

Shadowstalker: Read the name; it says it all.

Pirateluv17: Are you stalking ME?

No response.

"HA! I won this one!" said Robbie, punching the air.

Shrugging, she went back to her emails. Suddenly, her screen went black. "Oh come ON—"

Suddenly, a voice echoed through the speakers, a voice as cold as ice that went through her skin like a knife and chilled her down to the bone.

"DIE."

__

OOOOO!!! The suspense is killing you I'm sure… review please!


	10. The Discovery

Chapter Ten: The Discovery

Suddenly, a voice echoed through the speakers, a voice as cold as ice that went through her skin like a knife and chilled her down to the bone.

"DIE."

Riley screamed and fell out of her chair.

"What's going on? Ri?" she heard Robbie ask. "Who's saying 'die'?"

But her eyes rolled up in the back of her head and she blacked out.

…

When she awoke, she was lying on her bed with the lights on in her room. She could hear Robbie moving around in her office, talking to himself and inspecting her computer. Next to her, she could feel movement. She turned, and Will was sitting next to her.

"What happened?" they both asked at the same time.

"You first," they said again in unison.

"Ladies first," said Will, grinning.

"All right… well… I was answering a few emails and an instant message popped up. You do know what that is, right?" she asked.

Will nodded. "It was in one of the books you gave me," he replied. "Now continue…"

"The screen name was 'shadowstalker', and they wouldn't tell me who they were, only saying to 'look at the name, it says it all'. So I asked if they were stalking me, but they wouldn't answer. I got back to my emails, and then the screen went black and, well, you know the rest."

"The voice?"

She nodded. "What I don't get though is who's voice was it?" she asked out of frustration.

"I'm not sure, I'm just glad you're okay," Will replied, leaning in for a kiss.

__

CRASH. "OOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!" Will turned his head and moved away, looking at the doorway.

"RI! WILL! A LITTLE HELP, PLEASE!" Robbie's voice became a bit more squeaky and pleading for the last sentence. The next second, he was at the doorway, hopping on one foot, clutching at the door frame for support. "Oh, you're awake," he said once he saw Riley sit up. "BUT YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOUR BOOKS WOULD ALL FALL ON MY FOOT!" he roared. His face was screwed up in pain, and Riley was fighting the urge to laugh. "What are you smiling at?" he asked angrily. "I think my toes are broken!" His eyes were watering in pain now.

"I'll get you some ice from the freezer," said Riley, getting up and walking out of the room. He always seemed to ruin perfect moments…

"Hey! Wait! What, no help on getting me to a chair?!" He tried to hop off after her, but had no avail, and fell back on the floor right on his butt.

He groaned. "Make that two ice packs!" he called.

…

"Will! I'm going to run a couple errands!" Riley called the next day, grabbing her purse and keys.

"Where are you going?" Will asked back, appearing in the room.

"Well, to my studio first to work on the paintings for my art show," her stomach lurched because the clock was ticking until the day of the show, "then to the library to find some books on how to get you home, then the store, we need more food since there's hardly any left."

"Can I stay here instead?" asked Will.

"Go right ahead, I'm sure it will get boring if you come with me. Make yourself at home, I'll see you in a few hours!"

One painting down, one to go. Riley stepped back to admire her work. "Perfect," she said to herself. She figured she could do the other painting some other time, what she really needed was to get back home. Who knows what Will could have gotten into by now. She looked at her watch. "Holy moley!" it had been about four hours. Quickly, she changed out of her paint clothes and into some regular ones and went out the door.

…

Will was incredibly bored. He had watched all the movies Riley had rented a while ago on the new TV that her insurance had paid for. He popped the last one out of the VCR and sighed. He looked at the remote for the DVD player, wondering if there was something in there he could watch. He pressed play. Suddenly, he heard a door creak open. "Riley?" but it wasn't the front door that was opening. Then, he heard a thump coming from the hallway. Swiftly, he got up off the new couch and walked to the hall. The closet door was open, and a box was lying on the floor.

Something was hanging out of it, a long, glossy sheet of paper. He picked it up and frowned. It was a picture of Jack. He moved back to the living room where the movie was playing. His frown deepened and his face grew darker as he saw none-other than himself in the Governor's house.

GASP! Will's found out something BIIIIIIG! Oh what will Riley do?! REVIEW!


	11. A Broken Heart

Chapter Eleven: A Broken Heart

"Will! I'm home!" Riley opened the door to her apartment. "Will?" she didn't see him. "Could you come here? I need a little bit of help—" but she stopped short as she saw a sword being pointed at her neck. Then, Will stepped out from behind the door. Riley noticed that he was in the clothes he had come here in, minus the paint stains, however.

"Drop the bags," he said, still pointing the sword.

"Will, what are you—" but the sword's point was put closer.

"Drop the bags," he repeated. This time, she did, and dropped the five or so grocery bags and library books she was carrying to the ground.

"Walk to the bedroom," he said, going behind her and putting the sword to her back. She walked in and gasped quietly.

All of her Pirates of the Caribbean stuff was on laid out on her bed, her Jack posters, her DVD, her soundtrack, newspaper and magazine articles, everything…

Riley turned around and pushed the sword down to Will's side with her finger. He didn't resist. "I can explain—"

"What is there to explain?" asked Will, his voice rising. "You lied to me! You knew all along about me, and _Jack_?! The adventure that I went on with my friends, all the evils I faced, you _knew_?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to feel like you were an outsider! And plus, Will, there are people who think you're the actor that played your character—"

"Is that what I am to you? Just a _character_?! Riley, I'm a real person, you know! Everything was real!" He pointed to the closet. "Including what happened in there. Did you think that was just make-believe, what we shared back in there?"

She looked down at the floor. She couldn't look at him. He was so angry, so sad… she felt tears in her eyes too. His face was contorted with rage, but his eyes… that was what she really noticed. In his eyes, there was sadness. Pure sadness. And who had caused that?

Her. She felt so terrible… she wanted to hug him, to hold him and never let go. She wanted to tell him how sorry she was for betraying him like this, how she never meant to cause all the pain.

"You know the reason I got on that ship that brought me here was because of a woman," he said quietly. "I loved her, but she betrayed me. I thought you were different, Riley, but you did just the same exact thing Elizabeth did, betrayed my trust and… and broke my heart." She saw a tear roll down his cheek.

He walked out of the room, putting his sword in his belt. "Where are you going?" Riley asked, tears now falling from her eyes.

"Home," he replied. "I've got no one here, maybe Jack will let me stay on the Pearl…"

"Will, you can't just go off into this world by yourself! There are things you don't know about… You can't survive out there!"

"SO WHAT?!" he yelled. "Right now I feel like there's nothing worth surviving for in my life now…"

"Wait," she said. He turned. "You stay here. I'll go stay at Robbie's, where I can find a way to get you back home, if that's where you want to go." She grabbed a few things she'd need and walked to the door. "Bye, Will," she said, tears falling harder.

…

Riley blew her nose for what seemed like the millionth time that night, then throwing the dirty tissue into the now exploding trash bin next to the couch bed in Robbie's apartment. Just then, Robbie came into the room with a mug of something.

"Here," he said, handing it to her. "Hot chocolate always makes me feel better, and there's a little surprise in it," he added with a grin.

Riley looked down into it. "Extra marshmallows?"

"Well, that too—" Riley coughed after she took a sip.

"UGH! Robbie, what's in here?"

"Uh, another something that makes me feel better…"

"Did you drug my hot chocolate?!"

"Okay, now that's a bit too harsh. I wouldn't call it _drugging_… I'd call it _enhancing_…"

"Did you put a shot in my drink?!"

Robbie was wringing his hands. Riley looked down into the mug in her hands. The liquid was brown…

Will's eyes were brown…

She burst into tears. Curse PMS.

"Hey, come on, it's okay…" Robbie took the mug from her and set it down on the nearby coffee table before wrapping his arms around her. She cried into his shoulder and Robbie rubbed her back soothingly. "He's a jerk, Ri, you shouldn't waste your time."

She just cried even harder.

"I mean… he's the perfect man for you, with a few… er… issues…" _Could she cry any harder?! _he thought. "You know something, you girls cry too much! Why can't you be like guys when you have problems with someone else? Just punch 'em and in five minutes you two are fine!"

Riley laughed and pulled away. "Thanks, Robbie, but we're not violent."

Robbie looked down at his shoulder. "Eeeeewwww…"

Riley smiled guiltily. "Sorry about that…"

"It's okay," he said, taking a tissue and wiping his shirt. "But next time, don't cry into my shoulder."

"Hopefully there won't be a next time…" she replied.

He kissed her cheek. "Good night, Ri, maybe a good-night sleep will make you feel better. Sleep tight."

He walked out of the living room and into his, turning the light off as he went.

Riley sighed. Maybe sleep was just the thing she needed…

…

(tear tear) poor Will and Riley! Makes you wonder… doesn't it… well all the same REVIEW!


	12. Did You Really Want to Know the Truth?

Chapter Twelve: Did You Really Want to Know the Truth?

"Good morning, sunshine!" called Robbie the next day, walking into the combined kitchen and living room.

"Good? _Good_?!" Riley replied. "Have you ever slept in this thing?!"

"No, tell me what it's like," said Robbie, watching and listening intently.

"Like sleeping on a bed of rocks. I was tossing and turning all night!" she glared at him.

"Well, how's breakfast sound?" he asked, turning to the stove.

"Robbie, what do you know about cooking?"

"Enough to do toast and eggs! I'm not Wolfgang Puck you know…"

"Oh, believe me, I know… I can't stand to watch this, I'm going to get dressed," she said, rolling her eyes and leaving the room.

As she was brushing her hair, she heard a high-pitched, girly scream, then something starting to beep loudly. "Is that the fire alarm?!" she muttered to herself. "ROBBIE! WHAT'S GOING ON—" She opened the bathroom door and came out into the kitchen, immediately beginning to laugh.

"Stay calm, everything's under control!" said Robbie, running back in with a fire extinguisher. He turned it on, and sprayed the flaming eggs that were on the stove and the fire was put out. "Whew," he said, wiping his brow and setting the fire extinguisher down. Just then, the toast popped up, burnt charcoal black. He jumped, picking one up and offering it to Riley, who was laughing so hard she was clinging to the countertop for support. "Hungry?" he held it in front of her.

"Even after all these years you still scream like a girl?!"

"Shut up."

"Well, you were right, you're no Wolfgang Puck, or Emeril, OR Bobby Flay! Even toast it a stretch for you! And that's okay, I've got to get to the studio, I'll grab breakfast on my way there, but thanks anyway!" She grabbed her keys. "Bye!"

"See you later!" he called as she shut the door. As soon as she left, he turned down the setting from the highest one on his gas stove and took the gasoline out of its hiding place and put it back where it belonged. He had done that on purpose, just to make Riley smile. Well, now that she was gone, he had some business to take care of.

…

Will awoke, sighing and stretching. All the thoughts from the night before came flooding back to him, but he shook his head to get rid of them. Riley was gone and he was going home. He walked down the hall to the kitchen, but he heard a knock on the door. He opened it, wondering who it was, and if it was Riley, perhaps she had forgotten something?

But he was greeted by a fist instead, punching him in the jaw and sending him flying to the ground.

"Good morning," said Robbie coldly. Hide the kitchen knives, because man did he look pissed. "After all she's done for you, you treat her like horse shit and send her into tears."

Will kicked his legs around as if he was break-dancing so that the young man was sent to the ground next to him, landing flat on his back. He tried to get up, but Will propped himself up on his elbows and kicked him full in the stomach, sending him out the open door and into the hallway. He'd feel that tomorrow. Will got up and made to shut the door on Robbie but he was too quick for him. Robbie got up and flew yelling back into the room, crashing right into the shocked Will and on the floor. Robbie straddled his waist and started to punch him.

"She lied to me," Will hissed. Then, he rolled over so that Robbie was now on his back and began to deliver punch after punch, rotating hands for every other one.

"Did you really want to know the truth?" Robbie asked, glaring, then rolling over again, grabbing Will's long hair and beating his head into the hardwood floor. "I hope I'm knocking some sense into you, 'cause you need it badly."

Will frowned and kicked up, hitting Robbie in the ribs and flipping over out of the way, but Robbie was too quick for him. He kicked Will on his side so that the flip got messed up, but he was utterly exhausted, and by the looks of things, so was Will.

"You… you sure are one heck of a fighter," said Will. "Where did you learn that?"

"I'm a black belt in karate, and Riley taught me a few things," Robbie gasped, clutching his ribs. "Look, man, she really likes you, she showed up in my apartment last night crying like she never had before. But you never answered my last question… _did_ you really want to know the truth?"

Will thought for a moment. "No," he said, sighing.

"Ri really misses you," said Robbie. "And I'm betting you do too," he said, crawling over to the coffee table. Will stayed where he was on the floor, but before Robbie could even come within inches of the table they both passed out.

…

Gotta love Robbie, always there for his best friend. Review please!


	13. The Silver Bullets

Chapter Thirteen: Silver Bullets

Riley was walking back to her apartment with nothing to prove she was at the library. Sadly, she hadn't found any books on how to get Will home. She sighed, and once she got inside her apartment her eyes widened.

Aliens must have invaded her house when she was gone.

Robbie and Will were sitting at the table having a couple beers, and getting along.

"Oh hey Ri!" said Robbie once he saw her. She still stared at the pair of them, but when Will's eyes met hers she looked away. Robbie gave Will a quick glance and an encouraging smile. Will nodded and got up out of his chair and went towards Riley.

He put a finger under her chin and gently moved her head up so that their eyes met again. But before he could even open his mouth she burst out.

"Oh Will I'm so sorry! This is all my fault, I should never have lied to you, and I felt so guilty, so horrible, I should NEVER have kept that stuff from you, it should've been the first thing I ever told you once you came here, I—" but she was cut off by Will kissing her hungrily. This caught her off guard, so she fell into his embrace and melted in his arms. He could thank Robbie for tip, the best way to make women shut up and say "I forgive you" was to kiss them.

"What happened to you?" she asked after they pulled away, having just noticed his black eyes and bruises.

"No time to explain that," said Will quickly. "And this is not your fault. I was the one who had gotten all angry, and when Robbie told me how bad you were feeling I felt so guilty. And it really doesn't matter to me anymore, so let's just forget yesterday ever happened, okay?"

"Okay, but stop trying to bring this down on yourself, it WAS my fault!"

Will started to open his mouth, but Robbie broke in. "Oh shut up you two! Let's face it, you two LOVE each other! And weren't you going to forget that yesterday ever happened?"

The couple grinned at him. "Thanks, man," said Will. "I REALLY appreciate it."

Riley walked over to Robbie's side and kissed him on the cheek. "Oh, you are the BEST best friend that anyone could ask for!"

He grinned. "Any time, Ri. I'll leave you two alone…" With that, he walked to the door.

Will and Riley glanced back at each other, and Will moved his hand to the side of her face, caressing it gently. Just as he was about to kiss her again, they heard a loud bang and the window broke. Riley screamed as a bullet came just inches away from her head.

Robbie came flying back into the apartment, slamming the door behind him. "What's going on?" he asked. "What's happening?"

"ROBBIE GET DOWN!" Will yelled as he pulled Riley to the floor.

"What the—" BANG— "Hitting the deck!" Robbie yelled as he flung himself at the floor and covered his head.

Will held Riley on the floor acting as a shield against the glass and bullets flying over their heads.

"WHO'S SHOOTING AT US?" asked Robbie from the corner.

"I've got a hunch…" said Will, glancing at Riley. It looked like the pirates were back.

"ROBBIE, LOCK THE DOOR!" Riley yelled, as he was still near it.

"Everything's going to be fine, Riley, they're not going to get us…" said Will comfortingly.

"Will! No! You did not just say that…" said Riley. Now, she was scared.

Robbie cautiously moved his hand up and moved the deadbolt, and turned the key. Just then, a bullet struck him in the forearm.

"AH!" he yelled out in pain.

"ROBBIE!" Riley screamed. "Will, you jinxed us!" she hissed back at him.

Robbie clutched at his wounded arm. "I've been hit! I'm dying… it's killed me!" (Thank you Draco Malfoy for the idea…)

Riley crawled across the floor on her stomach to her best friend. "You're going to be fine! Once this stops, we'll get you to the hospital! They'll fix it!"

"I'M DYING!"

She shook his shoulders. "OUCH!" he yelled.

"Get some sense into you! You're NOT going to die! However, they're still attacking us! Just keep close to the floor and think about something else..." she thought for a moment. "Think you're… stranded on a deserted island with… Halle Berry…"

          The painful look on Robbie's face seemed to vanish instantaneously. His face and eyes glazed over and he sighed. After about another minute the firing ceased and they all cautiously poked their heads up at the window… Well, at least the non-daydreaming ones.

          "They're gone…" Will said.

          Riley stood up and looked out the peep-hole in the door. "They're not coming down the hall, thankfully…"

          Will walked over to Robbie. "How come he's not in pain?" he asked, looking curiously at Riley.

          She grinned. "Oh, he is, but he just can't feel it. I just told him to imagine that he's stranded on a deserted island with Halle Berry."

          "Who's she?"

          "Never mind," said Riley quickly. Now that she had Will back, she didn't want any other women distracting him. She glanced back down at Robbie. "Come on, you! Let's get you to the hospital!... ROBBIE!"

          "WHAT?! Don't bother me now, she's belly dancing in a coconut bra and grass skirt…"

          "Oh brother…" Riley gently kicked him in the stomach.

          "Hey! Oh, all right…"

          …

          The doctor walked out of the surgery ward to where Will and Riley were sitting in the waiting room, taking off his latex gloves. "He'll be fine," he said to the two of them. "It may take a few weeks to heal though. But we did successfully get the bullet out. He should be awake in twenty minutes or so, but a little sleepy."

          Riley nodded. "Thanks." The doctor smiled. He glanced at the two of them, spotting Will's bruises and black eyes. "Are you sure you don't need a doctor?" Before Will could reply, a nurse came running up to him.

          "Doctor!" she panted. "Mr. Morris got out of his room again…"

          "Oh, don't tell me he's racing down the hall in his wheelchair…" he was broken off by an old, nearly bald man in a wheelchair rolling at top-gun speed down the hall, using his cane as a way to push it faster.

          "YEEEEEEEHEHEEEE!" he screamed. Will and Riley tried their hardest not to laugh.

          "Excuse me," said the doctor, rushing after him. "MR. MORRIS! SLOW DOWN! THIS IS THE FIFTH TIME THIS WEEK!"

          A half hour later the two of them made their way to Robbie's room.

          "Hey!" Riley said.

          "Hey yourself," said Robbie as he sat up a little.

          "How are you feeling?" Will asked.

          "Oh please, this is nothing. We need to get you two out of here," said Robbie. "I've got a hunch that they weren't aiming for me, that they accidentally shot me."

          "But… where will we go?" asked Riley, glancing at Will.

          "Easy, my cabin in the woods," he replied. The keys to it are in my apartment on the key rack by the door along with a map. You should probably take my car too, since they might recognize yours, Ri."

          She nodded.

          "And you'll be okay by yourself?" asked Will.

          "Oh don't worry about me," he said. "Maybe I can hitch a ride in a ambulance, you know, test out the siren…" Riley rolled her eyes and Robbie grinned. "You guys'd better get there quick, though, this is the second attack in, what, three days?"

          Will nodded.

          "Then get going and quit worrying about me!"

          "All right, bye, Robbie!"

          "See you soon, hope you get better!"

          They began to walk out of the room, Riley first. Just as Will was about to leave Robbie called him.

          "Oh, Will," he said. Will turned to him.

          "Yes?"

          He glanced at where Riley just was. "Take care of her."

          Will smiled and nodded at the man, then left.

Once they got out of the hospital Will turned to Riley. "I'm so glad we don't have any permanent injuries we're dealing with here…"

          "Yeah, same here…" she sighed. "I just hope that we DO see Robbie again, and that the pirates don't find us."

          Will stopped walking and gently moved her so that she was facing him. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Riley, I promise you, those pirates won't hurt you while I'm around. I promise I'll protect you."

          Instantly she felt safe.

Yikes! What did you think about THAT situation they were dealing with?! Poor Robbie :( CURSE THOSE PIRATES AND REVIEW! Please?


	14. Dinner for Nine &Tobasco Sauce of DEATH!

Chapter Fourteen: Dinner for Nine & Tobasco Sauce of Death

Will and Riley stood in the parking garage, looking at Robbie's car. "Dang that thing's nice," said Riley.

Indeed it was. It was a red, year-old corvette convertible. Robbie's baby, as he called it.

"Oh yeah," said Will, gazing at it in admiration. "Are you sure he wanted us to take it?"

"He said so himself, we've just got to be REALLY careful not to even put a tiny smudge on it. Believe me, he'll know. He'll spend hours in here cleaning it." There was a pause. "Well, let's get in," said Riley.

They did and followed the directions on the map to Robbie's cabin. During the car ride they hardly spoke at all. We're talking, like, a three-hour car ride upstate and about ten words total. Talk about an exciting ride. The only stop they made was to get some food for the cabin so as not to eat the sick, moldy, expired food that Robbie had no doubt left in there. They trudged into the cabin and threw the bags down on the counter, then Riley took a look around.

It wasn't so bad as she had predicted. Nice paint job, nice furniture, nice space; it wasn't small and cramped. But a blush started to creep up her face as she realized that there was only one bed, and it was big.

"Riley?" she heard Will call. She quickly walked out of the room and into the kitchen where Will was waiting. "Come on," he said. "Let's go for a walk."

"No way, Will, I've got a better idea. Let's go for a picnic. It's 6:00, I we haven't eaten, and I don't know about you but I'm about to eat the couch if I don't get some food soon."

Will grinned. "All right, let's go for a picnic."

…

Ten minutes later they were walking outside, Riley carrying the basket and Will chose a spot in a clearing in the woods outside the house. They spread out the blanket and were just about to get the food out when they heard a twig snap. Will looked up.

"Did you hear that?" he whispered.

"Yeah… and that didn't sound like an animal walking to me…"

Then, out of the clearing, armed with swords, stepped seven pirates, each with menacing grins of satisfaction on their faces.

"Uh, Will?" Riley asked, the pair of them standing up, not looking at each other. "Where's your sword and hatchet?"

Will didn't reply. She glanced at him. "In the house, with the rest of our stuff…" Her eyes widened. "But," he said quickly. "No need to worry," he gave a nervous laugh. "There's plenty of food for EVERYONE!"

With that, he grabbed the first thing his hand touched out of the picnic basket. He grinned when he saw what it was. Tobasco sauce. Bingo.

One pirate came charging at him. Will squirted it right at his face, hitting him straight in the eyes. He staggered backwards and dropped its sword, running around the clearing like a scared little newborn pony. "AAAAAAHHHH! MY EYES! I'M BLIND!" Will grabbed the pirate's sword and ran forward, tossing the tobasco sauce to Riley, who caught it, staring dumb-struck at what was happening.

The rest of the pirates all came charging at the pair of them, Will stabbing one in the stomach. He fell to the ground and burst into flame, then disappearing into a pile of ash, Will guessing that they went back to his time where they belonged. Another leaped in front of him and they started to duel with each other. The remaining four came onto Riley, who was still standing at the same place she had been when the fight began. All that was running through her mind now was _Oh shit I'm going to die! Kick the bucket! Cash in! Snuff it!_

"RILEY!" Will cried. This brought her back to reality. He gave a few more thrusts and killed his opponent, then literally leaping through the air and landing on top of one pirate advancing on Riley. She couldn't help but sigh. Hunky blacksmith with hair flying everywhere and fighting like no tomorrow _really_ turned her on. "Use – what's – in – your – hand!" Will said, pausing between each word to punch the pirate below him.

She looked down at what was in her hand. The tobasco sauce. She looked back up at the three. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" she yelled, squirting with all she had in her. Two she hit in the eyes, but before she could even get to the third one, the small bottle ran out. Uh oh. Curse her aim. The two she left for Will, but the other one was advancing on her. She was still holding the now useless bottle when she realized what they were both standing on. The picnic blanket.

She quickly backed off it and the pulled as hard as she could on the opposite end. The pirate flew back only to land on his own sword and die, going poof in a flame. However, when Riley had pulled the blanket up, the basket, still full of food went flying up. She looked up just in time to have the fruit salad smush into her face. The refried beans and guacamole for the tacos flew in the opposite direction and got Will.

"What the…" he muttered to himself. He put his finger in the glob of guacamole and tasted it. "Not bad," he said to himself as the last pirate came charging at him. His eyes widened and he snapped back and stabbed him. Geez this idiot must be a rookie, but then again, he did have tobasco sauce in his eyes. Rule number one about swordplay: Never hold your sword high above your head, revealing your stomach and chest as an open target.

When Will stabbed the pirate, he got too close, and when he burst into flame, it caught his arm. "AAAAAH!" he yelled out in pain.

Riley looked over, their jobs done, the pirates gone. "WILL!" she yelled back, running over to his side.

"It got me…" he said. "The flame…"

"Come on," she said, putting her arm around his waist. "Let's go back to the cabin and fix it up."

…

HOLEY MOLEY THAT'S A LOT TO DEAL WITH! Sheesh! Fun to write though, and hey, who needs sleep anyway? Okay now people, you KNOW what I'm going to say next, and you KNOW you want to… REVIEW and make my day! :D


	15. This Moment Brought to you by Shania

Chapter Fifteen: This Moment Brought to you by Shania

After Riley was done soaking Will's burn she led him over to the couch and started to bandage it up. Thankfully it wasn't that big, so it shouldn't be there for long.

"Well," said Will. "I'm glad they're gone." He winced as she dabbed some peroxide on it.

"Sorry," she said quickly. "Yeah, me too…" there was a pause as she put gauze on. She smiled, not looking at his face. "The tobasco sauce was really clever…"

Will grinned. "Luck of the draw, huh?"

She began to put the wrap around the wound. Riley's piano music that was coming through the stereo ended, and a new CD switched over. Shania Twain.

"Hey! Robbie told me he hates her…" But she froze as she heard what song it was.

__

This could be it, I think I'm in love

It's love this time

She tied the wrap. Will took his index finger and gently traced her jawbone. She looked up into his eyes.

__

It just seems to fit, I think I'm in love

This love is mine

"You know, Will?" she whispered. "Back there in the clearing, seeing you fight… it kind of turned me on."

"Really?" he said just as quietly. "Well, women doctoring me up turn me on too."

__

I can see you with me when I'm older  
All my lonely night are finally over  
You took the weight of the world off my  
shoulders (the world just goes away)

Will leaned towards her on the couch. Riley closed her eyes as he kissed her.

__

Oh, when you kiss me  
  
I know you miss me--  
and when you're with me  
The world just goes away  
His hands roamed her back and Riley ran her fingers through his long hair. One thought kept running through her mind: _This was it… this was it…_

_The way you hold me  
The way you show me that you  
adore me--oh, when you kiss me  
Oh, yeah  
_He pulled her up off the couch and whispered huskily through the kisses: "Do you surrender?"

"Oh yeah," she whispered back.

With each passing second the kiss got more fiery and more passionate and the two of them found themselves in the hallway.

_You are the one, I think I'm in love  
Life has begun_

I can see the two of us together  
I know I'm gonna be with you forever  
Love couldn't be any better

Riley started to unbutton his shirt and she threw it to the side, Will reluctantly letting her move his hands off her. He smelled like the sea. Once that was gone, she ran her hands all over that smoothed, muscular, tanned, delicious chest. He moaned into her mouth.

_Oh, when you kiss me  
  
I know you miss me--  
and when you're with me  
The world just goes away  
The way you hold me  
The way you show me that you  
adore me--oh, when you kiss me  
Oh, yeah_

They were crashing into the walls but they didn't care; Will took Riley's shirt and flipped it up over her head, breaking the lip contact for a moment but only to devour her lips again as she allowed his tongue to enter too.

_I can see you with me when I'm older  
All my lonely nights are finally over  
You took the weight of the world off my  
shoulders (the world just goes away)_

Finally, they reached the bedroom and Riley pressed Will up against the closed door as one of his hands groped for the doorknob and they burst through it, landing on the bed and Riley straddling his waist, the music they could still hear blaring from the living room. He reached up and unhooked her bra and flung it to the side. Riley played with his belt buckle, teasing him as she ever so slowly undid it and slipped his jeans down.

_Oh, when you kiss me  
  
I know you miss me--  
and when you're with me  
The world just goes away  
The way you hold me  
The way you show me that you  
adore me--oh, when you kiss me  
Oh, yeah_

Will quickly undid her jeans, the wait was getting to be unbearable in his part. He slipped her panties down along with them. Again, she began to tease him by playing with the elastic on his boxers. He let out a growl and flipped her over so that he was on top and ripped the boxers off himself. Riley giggled.

Will smiled at her and passionately kissed her again, and as his lips moved down to her neck, he whispered three words: "I love you."

_And when you kiss me  
I know you miss me  
Oh, the world just goes away  
When you kiss me_

…

This chappy dedicated to all of those people out there reading this who are rootin' for Will and Riley to… well… you know. If ever there was a chapter to review for, IT'S THIS ONE!! Come on girls, you know you want to hit that lil button down there…


	16. Going Back

'Ello chums! Sorry about not updating for so long… My account was locked for a time because they deleted all my 'you' fics because of a new rule saying they aren't allowed! For full details, see my bio. PLEASE LOOK AT MY BIO! THERE IS A VEEEERY IMPORTANT NOTE THERE!! With that, here is the next chapter.

Chapter Sixteen

The birds chirping outside the window awoke Riley the next morning. She peeked over the covers, not wanting to move from the position she had fallen asleep in the night before; her head on Will's torso. The sun was just rising over the trees. A hand playing with her hair told her Will was awake. They just lay there like that, listening to each other's breathing and watching the sunrise.

"You're so beautiful…" Will whispered.

"You're so… so…" she couldn't find the right word to reply with. Will smiled into the long pause, the grin quickly fading from his face as he was thinking about the question that had been lingering in his mind since the dawn…

"Riley?" he whispered.

"Mmm?"

"When… when we find a way to get me back home… will… will you come with me?"

Riley was silent, and now fully awake. She never expected to hear Will ask her that. And what COULD she do? He had said he loved her last night, oh Jesus, last night when they made love…

But she couldn't just pick up and leave everything behind… but…

__

Did she love him back?

"Love?"

"What? Oh… I… I don't know… I need some time to think… are you thirsty?" He nodded his response. "I'll be right back." She moved to the door, taking the top sheet with her as a cover-up.

__

Dammit, girl, a voice piped up inside her head, _you're falling for him, you know you are! Just go with him! You know you want to!_

She shook her head. _I'm NOT falling for him… am I?_

Oh please, the voice continued, _Remember that kiss in the closet? How bad you felt and how hard you cried when you broke his heart? And just to refresh your memory… last night in its whole being?!_

Riley leaned against the cabinets. She WAS falling for him… Oh, WHY did he have to be so sexy and kind and gentle and live in a different time completely?!__

Coming to her senses, she grabbed a couple glasses and filled them with orange juice, also finding some fruit and putting that on a tray, then proceeding to walk back into the living room. The first aid kit was still on the couch from last night, and when she walked back into the hallway she noticed that all the pictures had been knocked off the walls. She chuckled, then went back into the room.

Will was still lying on the bed with his arms behind his head, the blanket just barely covering him, watching her. They exchanged a grin and Riley set the tray down on the bed.

"Riley, I know it's a hard decision for you to make, and I understand. You don't have to answer me right away," Will said gently.

Riley nodded, taking a bite out of a peach. It was extremely juicy and squirted all over her lips. "Oh, just great…"

Will laughed. "Let me get that…" he sat up and kissed her, at the same time licking the juice off her face. "Delicious…" he mumbled.

__

Marvelous, thought Riley. _This decision isn't going to be easy…_

…

An hour later when they had both dressed, showered, and cleaned up the place a bit, they were on the road heading back to Riley's apartment. They both thought it was best since the pirates knew where they were in the woods and at least back in the city they had people who would help them.

They were on a country road when Riley finally pulled the top down after she couldn't stand Will's badgering. The wind swept their hair back and Will cautiously stood up, raising his arms high above his head, the wind whipping at him. "WOOOOOOOO!" he bellowed. Riley laughed. This corvette sure was fun… maybe if Riley begged and pleaded Robbie he'd let them use it more. _No_, she thought afterwards, _begging and pleading won't work… blackmail would be the only way to go…_ she inwardly laughed at her evil plan, but suddenly, she heard a huge engine revving up from the cross road they had just passed. She turned around, and saw a black hummer with tinted windows coming full speed in the lane right next to them.

"Hey, Will," she said, not taking her eyes off the road in front of her, but she could still see the hummer coming closer out of the corner of her eye, "would you mind getting down?"

"Why? This is so much fun, you should really try!"

"One, I'm the driver, two, its dangerous anyway, and three, we're being followed!"

"What?!" said Will, glancing next to them. "Sweet wheels," (LOL!) he said. Riley, while admiring the lingo he was learning (no doubt from Robbie) rolled her eyes and yanked him back down into his seat.

"Fasten your seat belt," she cautioned, a maniacal glint in her eye. "You know what movie I should have shown you, Will?"

"Uh, which one?" he asked a bit nervously.

"THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS!" she bellowed, then floored the gas pedal. Will was thrown back into his seat as the car sped forward.

The black hummer was gaining speed on them and in a matter of seconds, they were neck and neck. The hummer was coming closer to the right, its side about to smash into theirs…

It did with an unpleasant screech.

"OH YEAH?!" Riley yelled. "BRING IT ON!" Will looked at the girl next to him. His eyes widened. _Now_ he was scared. Her eyes were bulging, she had a maniacal smile, her knuckles white on the steering wheel. He turned back to the road, praying that they'd make it alive.

Riley swerved the car to the left, now having smushed the hummer a bit. The rearview mirror fell off. They sped down the open road, the corvette just barely pulling ahead.

"SINCE WHEN CAN THEY DRIVE?!" Riley yelled.

Will didn't reply, he was too busy focusing on the road. They flashed past a yellow sign that neither driver seemed to notice. Will's eyes widened. _DEAD END._

"RILEY!" he yelled, seeing a cross road coming up. "GO RIGHT!"

Her eyes widened and she slammed on the brakes and pulled the steering wheel all the way over as they made it. The hummer, on the other hand, did not make it and it went right into a ditch, smoke billowing out from under the hood.

The two of them glanced at each other as they continued to speed down the road. "Well, at least we made it," said Riley. "Thanks, Will."

Just then, the engine died.


	17. Short Term Memory

Wondering where He's a Pirate and IDMTFILWY went? (omg I sound like a sales person!) I found a great place for them… it's a yahoo! group and it's full of authors you'd probably recognize from this site… I urge all of you to come and join! It was created by the user Captain Crimson from this site! The link is in her bio and mine! COME ON AND JOIN! And OMG!!! I REALIZED NOW THAT THIS IS ALMOST THE END OF THIS STORY! :(

…

Chapter Seventeen

Riley and Will stepped out of the tow truck behind the apartment complex and immediately turned around as they heard a door slam and hurried footsteps and yelling. Riley braced herself for what she knew was coming.

"MY CAR!" Robbie yelled as he ran towards them, his injured arm in a sling. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO IT?!"

"Now listen here," Riley began, but Robbie just ignored her and ran over to his beloved corvette.

"MY _BABY_!" he yelled as he knelt down beside it and caressed its side. Riley and Will just looked at each other and she rolled her eyes. Will pulled her to him so that her back was up against his chest.

"Let's forget about him," he whispered in her ear. "Why don't we… head up to your apartment?" her spine shivered at his comment and because his breath was tickling her ear.

"He'd follow us," she whispered back. She felt Will slump in disappointment.

"It's okay…Ssh… what did those EVIL people do to you, Emma?"

Robbie's voice interrupted them and Riley had to turn around and hide her face in Will's chest to hide her laugh.

"Emma?" Will asked.

"He named his car after his ex-girlfriend he's still in love with," she replied, laughing.

"Excuse me! I heard that! And I am NOT still in love with her!" Robbie poked his head up above the roof so he could see them.

Riley rolled her eyes and turned around to face him. "Oh, please! I hear you when you invite the guys over for Monday Night Football!" she began to imitate him. _"Oh Emma! Oh, oh, oh!"_

Robbie blushed deep red. "How do you hear that?! You live three floors up!"

"Your underwear drawer," she replied simply.

"WHAT?! You hide in my _underwear drawer_?!"

She rolled her eyes again. Will smiled. "No, you dimwit! I put a walkie talkie in there! I hear EVERYTHING."

If it was even possible, Robbie's blush deepened. But then he realized the way Will was holding his best friend. One hand was on her stomach, the other was just below her breast. It seemed he guessed what had went on in his cabin. "That reminds me, you two, how did you like your stay at the LOVE SHACK, BABY LOVE SHACK? Did you enjoy the VIEW? It's a COZY little place, isn't it?"

Riley frowned and she and Will blushed a bit. Robbie grinned in triumph.

"Oh shut it, Robbie," said Riley.

"Why don't we just go inside and we'll tell you what happened," said Will, leading Riley inside. Robbie caught up with him, that grin still on his face.

"Robert, get that smile off your face or I'll punch it in," she threatened.

"Shuttin'," he said.

Ten minutes later when Will and Riley had finished telling the story of how the pirates had come during their 'picnic', the tobasco sauce and all. Robbie stared at them for a few seconds, mouth open, then started laughing hysterically.

"TOBASCO SAUCE?!" he yelled.

"We had to get creative!" defended Will.

"Robbie, if you don't shut up, there's some in here that I can squirt in YOUR eyes!" said Riley, frowning.

"Aw, man, Ri! You always ruin my fun…"

"You have too much fun in your life anyway, Robbie."

"Oh, I forgot to mention this when we were outside, Ri, do you remember what day it is?"

She looked at him blankly. He rolled his eyes as he continued. "What's tonight that starts in," he looked at his watch, "two hours forty-six minutes and fifty nine seconds?"

She gasped, jumping up. "THE ART SHOW!"

Robbie nodded. "I swear, your memory is worse than mine. OW!"

…

Sorry about not updating in a while, school is back… woowoo…


	18. Crazy Train, Zipper Problems, & Forgetti...

ELLO CHUMS! I'M SOOO INCREDIBLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG! My old computer was all jacked up and wouldn't work and it took my mom a MONTH to finally order it! And last night it finally came! So I'm trying to make up for my long absence here by trying to write the final chapters of this. It's sooooo nice not having your computer freezing on you while you type...

…

Chapter Eighteen

"What's tonight that starts in," he looked at his watch, "two hours forty-six minutes and fifty nine seconds?"

She gasped, jumping up. "THE ART SHOW!"

Robbie nodded. "I swear, your memory is worse than mine. OW!"

Riley bolted into her room and began to throw off her clothes, but then she remembered that she probably smelled like a dead rotting corpse, so she smacked herself on the head and ran out of her room... with only her bra and jeans on.

"I'll see you tonight, Will," Robbie was saying before Riley ran out.

"Oh my GOD!" he yelled, turning his head to the door and away from her. "PUT A SHIRT ON! No one wants to see you like that!"

Will was grinning from behind him.

"It's my place, I can do whatever I want with it!" Riley yelled, slamming the bathroom door behind her. The men outside heard that horrible sound of the shower curtain sliding across the bar.

"Why's it always do that?" asked Will.

"Because it loves to tick Riley off," Robbie replied. He shuddered a bit, obviously still disturbed of seeing Riley in a bra. "Well, see you tonight, Riley will probably take you there."

"What kind of art show is it?" asked Will.

"Well, artists from all over New York come to the city and just get the chance to show their work and place some of it up for bid in an auction. Riley's really excited about it." Will nodded, letting Robbie know he understood. "Listen, you should probably come with me, you'll need a tux or something, it's a fancy event." said Robbie. Will nodded again and followed Robbie out the door.

"Won't Riley wonder where I am?"

"Nah, she'll know you're with me."

Riley scrubbed at her skin, washed her hair, and shaved her legs perfectly within record time. She jumped out, completely forgetting about the pirates having had no Psycho moment with some maniac coming into the bathroom and stabbing her madly. She put on some lotion and blow-dried her hair, then putting on her robe and went into her room to put on her dress. It was black, and it was her favorite. Then, she put on her heels (which was always a pain), threw on some makeup, and headed out into the living room where she expected to see the guys.

"I'm ready, are you?" she called into the silence.

"Hello? Robbie? Will?" she walked into the center of the living room. "They probably went to Robbie's to change," she told herself. She moved to the door, thinking she'd scare Robbie, but when she was about ten feet away from the door she thought she heard a quiet laugh.

She whipped around. "Hello?" she called.

Now, she heard whispers. "Who's there?" she said, a little louder.

"_Riley..."_

"Not funny, guys!" she said, thinking it was just Robbie and Will playing a prank on her.

"_Your friend and you..."_

"Leave them out of this!"

"_Riley..."_

"Stop it!"

"_Your friend and you must die..."_

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

"_You will die... and so will your friend..."_

Riley screamed and ran for the door. She put her hand on the knob, but as she did so, it shocked her. "OW!" she cried out. She turned around and yelled, "STOP THIS, WHOEVER YOU ARE! LET ME OUT!"

"_I can't do that, Riley..."_

She ran for the door again and threw all her weight against it, but the door seemed to be an electric forcefield. "HELP!" she screamed. "WILL! ROBBIE! HELP ME!"

The voice was laughing at her struggle. She was terrified and it knew it. She ran to the window and tried opening it. Again, the electric shock. Her hands were red from all the blows they received from them. Frantically, Riley looked around her apartment for anyway to get out. Her eyes fell on her phone. "Will," she whispered.

She ran for it and picked it up. No electric shock. Her swollen fingers dialed Robbie's number.

"Come on, pick up, pick up, oh Robbie PLEASE PICK UP!"

"Stupid zipper!" Robbie muttered to himself. "It... won't... go... up!"

"What's the problem?" asked Will, coming into the hallway.

"The front door won't close!" said Robbie from behind his bedroom door.Just then, the phone started ringing.

Will turned around. "But it is closed," he said, looking at the apartment door.

"NOT THAT FRONT DOOR!" Robbie yelled, obviously frustrated. "MY PANTS WON'T ZIP UP!" Robbie let out a growl. "Who's calling me at a time like this?!" He yanked harder when it finally zipped. "About time, too!"

"_All right now Robbie, just say your message."_

"_Hey, this is Robbie, leave a message!... Riley, how do I turn this thing off?"_

"_You press this button, stupid."_

"_Oh. Don't call me stupid!" BEEEEP._

Riley screamed into the phone. "ROBBIE, WILL HELP ME! THERE'S SOMETHING IN MY APARTMENT AND IT WON'T LET ME GET OUT! HURRY! PLEASE COME UP HERE! PLEASE!"

"What was that, Will?"

"I'm not sure, didn't they leave a message?" asked Robbie, finally coming out of his room. The two men looked incredibly handsome in their fancy clothes but also incredibly confused.

"It's all static," said Robbie. "I hate it when people do that. It could've been someone important and you'll never hear their message. People these days really need to fix their phones." Robbie walked over to it and deleted the message.

"I wonder where Riley is," said Will.

"Well, girls normally take longer than guys to change and all that jazz, we should just wait for her here. I don't want to have to see her run around the place in her bra..." he shuddered. Will grinned. "Want to listen to some music while we wait?"

"Sure," said Will. "Please don't tell me you've got country though."

Robbie laughed. "No way, that's just one of Riley's weird obsessions. You'll find no country in this apartment, man!" he popped one of his CD's into the stereo and cranked the volume up. Ozzy Osbourne's song _Crazy Train_ started to echo throughout the place.

"THE BEST SONG IN THE WORLD, WILL!" said Robbie as he pretended to play the guitar and danced around the room. (A/N: IT IS THE BEST SONG!!! Anyone who's never heard that song must go listen to it the SECOND they finish reading this story! It's the best! We play it in my band at school too for marching band and now pep band! WOOO!)

Will grinned and joined into Robbie's dancing and Robbie helped him learn the words. In the midst of the fun and bonding they were having, they completely forgot about the mysterious message, and Riley.

Riley hung up the phone and sat down on the floor. "Right, now they'll come for me," she told herself. "They'll come. Will wouldn't forget about me..."

There ya are! A nice update! And happy Turkey day!


	19. Hello

Chapter Nineteen

"_MENTAL WOUNDS STILL SCREAMING_

_LIFE'S A BITTER SHAAAAME!_

_I'M GOIN' OFF THE RAILS OF A CRAZY TRAIN!_

_I'M GOIN' OFF THE RAILS OF A CRAZY TRAIN!"_

Robbie and Will were singing the song together almost maniacally. They had thrown off their jackets and loosened their ties, their faces shining. About four times they had listened to that song, and Will was loving it.

"WOOOO!" he yelled.

Robbie laughed. "I should really introduce you to my friend Kyle, he can play a mean guitar."

"Is he in a band?" Will asked.

"Yeah, they play at clubs once in a while, they're called _Poison's Harmony_."

"I'll have to hear them sometime." Will looked at the clock. "Robbie, what time did you say that show started?"

"Seven sharp, but Riley's got to be there by six. Why?"

"It's five fifty two right now."

Robbie turned off the music and walked over to his side. "That's strange," he said. "She told me she wanted to leave by now..."

"Something's wrong, I know it is," said Will, his eyes full of concern.

"Yeah, yeah," said Robbie quietly, not taking his eyes off the clock. "Yeah, let's go check on her, make sure everything's all r - hey! Wait for me!" Will was already out the door.Robbie followed at a run down the hall to the elevator. Will jammed the up button impatiently, but the light wouldn't even come on to in to indicate that the car was coming.

"It won't work!" he cried.

"We'll have to take the stairs then. Come on!" Robbie yelled, running to a door on the opposite side of the hall. The two men raced up the stairs, flew through the door for the sixth floor and ran to Riley's apartment.

"Riley! Riley!" Will called, banging on the door. "Are you in there?"

Riley was lying on the floor, in some kind of trance, her head to the side, her eyes wide open, staring at the edge of the carpet. The voice was still echoing every now and then. After she'd left a message on Robbie's machine and they didn't come she started to lose hope, almost as though the voice was corrupting her. She didn't even remember lying down, it seemed like she'd been there for an eternity.

But most of it was out of fear. She didn't know who that voice belonged to, but she was scared. She thought Will and Robbie had forgotten about her. She couldn't get out of the apartment. She was dying on her own living room floor.

But, wait, what's this? A quiet sound, so very quiet, and deep, a voice and noise in slow motion... (think the scene in _Titanic_ where Rose is hearing Lowe yell "Is there anyone alive out there!")

"_Riley! Are you in there?"_

"_It's us! It's Will and Robbie! Open up, please!"_

"She's not answering us, man," said Robbie, a note of panic in his voice. "What do you think happened to her?"

"I'm going to have to break down the door,"said Will.

Robbie frowned for a moment, remembering that this was the second door in less than two weeks that he'd have to put up, but the frown quickly disappeared as he remembered that his best friend's life could be on the line and he nodded his approval.

"Riley, if you're in there, stand back, I'm going to break down the door!"

"Will..." she whispered. "Will?"

"She's in there!" Robbie yelled. "Riley! We're comin' in for you!"

She stood up and ran to the door. "Hurry, please hurry! There's something in here and it won't let me get out!"

"Keep back!" she heard Robbie yell. Will's going to kick down the door!"

"_No... no they can't get in! They won't!"_

"Please! Help me! The voice is talking again!"

"ONE! TWO! THREE!"

_BANG._

"OWWW!" Will yelled out in pain, the door hardly budged, and he probably fractured his big toe. Robbie started to laugh.

"Will? What happened? Are you all right?" Riley asked."What's going on out there?"

"Our buddy Will here, he - he tried to kick down the -" Robbie broke off, he couldn't hold in his laugh. Will turned around and glared at him.

"I'm fine, Riley," he said through gritted teeth. "Remember, Robbie, I'm an excellent swordsman," he added in an undertone. Robbie quickly stopped laughing.

"We should both try at the same time," Robbie said in an attempt to get Will's mind off his sword. "On the count of three," he said. "One, two - stand back again, Ri, THREE!"

An enormous crash echoed throughout the hall and a cloud of dust engulfed the room and Riley flew out of the apartment and flung herself at Will.

"Oh, god, thank goodness you came! I was so scared! There was something in there, and I was in there waiting for you to come and get me out -"

"Ssh, everything's all right now, we've got you," said Will as he patted her head.

"Where were you two? I thought you were at Robbie's, getting ready?"

"We were," said Robbie, but we were waiting for you. We thought you'd come down and meet us."

"But, I left a message on your machine, I was screaming for help! Why didn't you get it?"

"That was you? You weren't screaming, it was all static..."

"Of course it was me! I... what?" she asked, confused.

"Sounds to me like whatever was in your place messed up the phone line," said Will.

"And since I don't have caller ID..." said Robbie.

"Well, what were you two doing that whole time? Surely it doesn't take you that long to get ready?"

"We told you," said Robbie, we were waiting for you to come down and meet us."

"Well, by the time you came, it was nearly six, and you knew I had to be downtown at that time." She looked at the pair of them. "Robbie, Will, what were you two doing?"

"Ah, um..." said Robbie, guilt written all over his face.

"Will," she said, turning to him, "tell me what you two were doing."

Will looked at Robbie. "You want to take this one, Robbie?"

Robbie raised his eyebrows. "Um, I'd like to use one of my lifelines -"

"ENOUGH WITH THE JOKES!"

"All right, all right, you don't have to yell! Will and I were... well, you know how much I love Ozzy -"

"What?" she said in a dangerously quiet voice. "I could've been locked up in my apartment forever, and you two were listening to _Ozzy Osbourne_?!"

"Well, you know, Will needs to um... learn about the great music -"

"At least we came and got you," said Will quickly, trying to help spare Robbie from the horrible wraith of the angry Riley.

Well, I suppose you're right..." she started, the frown starting to disappear off her face and the fear was beginning to slowly disappear on Robbie's. But just when he thought he was in the clear she smacked him as hard as she could on the arm.

"OWWWWWW!" he yelled out, whimpering slightly.

"THAT IS WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING STUPID AND NOT REALIZING THAT SOMETHING WAS WRONG!" she yelled. Will started to snigger at Robbie but Riley noticed and advanced now on him. "And _you_," she said, her face screwed up in anger, but then she smiled and asked kindly, "Is your foot all right?"

Robbie frowned. Will turned his gaze from Riley to Robbie, to grin sarcastically at him, then looked at Riley and said, "It still hurts a little, but I think I'll be all right."

"Which one was it?"

"My left." Riley grinned at his comment and then stood on it to give him a quick kiss.

"My hero," she said, noticing Will was trying to look as though he wasn't in excruciating pain. Robbie grinned at him for payback.

"Come on," Riley said, "I've got an art show that I must attend to."

The two men traipsed behind her, throwing each other dirty looks as they limped out of the complex.

A few minutes later the trio pulled into a parking space outside of _The Starry Night_, a famous place where the local artists kept their work and then, if it was good enough, went to the museum. It was also a place for parties for the artists, and in tonight's case, that was what it was being used for. The place was named after _Van Gogh's _famous painting, obviously. But something was strange about it, something didn't seem right...

"Hey, Ri," said Robbie slowly. "Why are we the only ones here?"

"I swear the invitation said for the artists to be here at six! I don't know... maybe, maybe we're the first ones to get here..." She opened her car door to get out but Will grabbed her arm.

"Don't," he said. "There's something wrong here, I know it..."

"Oh don't be stupid, Will," she said lightly, brushing his hand off.

"Wait, Ri, I think he's got a point," said Robbie from the backseat.

"You two are both being silly, nothing is wrong here!"

"Wait! Riley, do you remember the time that I - the scene in that movie that I was in where Jack told Gibbs to "keep to the code?"

"Yes, but what's that have to do with this?"

"The point is that I knew something was fishy about that code, and I was right, wasn't I? In my head, I just knew that one of us wasn't going to get out of that cave. And Jack didn't, and then he -"

"Came back, I know the story, Will! But still, what does this have to do with anything?"

"It's not right!" he said. "I knew something was wrong then, and I know something's wrong now!"

"Listen to him, Ri, I can feel the same thing. Something's not right in that building," said Robbie.

"Hear me out, both of you!" she said out of agitation. "Nothing is wrong in there! We're just the first ones to arrive! And if I'm not mistaken, here comes another car now!"

They turned around. Indeed, there was a limo pulling into the lot. "You see? Riding in style, that's someone who's got to be one of the artists. Now, if you two don't mind, I'm going in, with or without you both." With that, she stepped out of the car. Will and Robbie, forgetting their squabble about the door, exchanged uneasy glances and followed Riley out of the car and inside the building. Just after they walked in, the driver of the limo stepped out, looking at the door to make sure the three weren't coming back out, and then walked over and opened the back door.

"Have they gone in?" asked a British accent. The driver nodded, and the passenger smiled. "Good, very good."

"Anyone here?" Robbie called, just to make sure. The fact that they were alone in here freaked him out a bit, it was such a huge place, so easy to get lost in.

Will looked up at the high, circular ceiling, twenty feet above him, his mouth hanging open in wonder. (A/N: If any of you have ever been to the Capitol Building in Washington D.C., there's that famous ceiling in that one room with the painting on it... I can't remember what the room was called... but think of that.) Their footsteps echoed across the tiled floors, the loudest sound in the desolate place

"Say something," Riley said.

"What?" asked Will.

"If you say something up to the ceiling it will echo you."

"HELLO!" Will said loudly. The ceiling repeated his voice a dozen times, each one quieter than the last. _"Hello..." "Hello..." "Hello..."_

"Guys, I really don't think this is a good idea -" said Robbie, but Will was having too much fun saying "hello", and Riley was just laughing, completely ignoring Robbie.

Riley's smile vanished suddenly, and she looked the hallway behind them and to the right. "Did you hear that?" she asked. Robbie looked that direction and nodded; something had smashed back there. They weren't the only ones in here anymore.

"HELLO! HELLO! HELLO! HE -" Riley put her hand over Will's mouth to shut him up, his mustachetickling her palm slightly. He gave her an annoyed look. The echos slowly died away, and then a silence fell over them, which was more deafening and not to mention terrifying. Suddenly they heard footsteps, but they weren't their own. Riley's hand was frozen over Will's mouth. He wished she would take it off.

Then, in a hall in front of them, out walked someone. They stopped in the center of the hall, ten yards away from where the trio stood. They smiled, and said, "Hello."

OOOOOOOOOOOO!!! SO EVIL OF ME! MWAHAHA! Next chappy up ASAP! Now... REVIEW! (adds in quieter voice) please?


	20. George

Chapter Nineteen

The trio stared at the hallway. Here, standing in front of them, surrounded by a rough group of pirates, was a small boy who couldn't be more than ten or twelve. THIS was the reason that they were being chased and harmed? Robbie started to laugh. The boy turned his gaze to him. "You mock me because of my size? Size doesn't really matter when it's already three against thirty." Robbie stopped laughing. The boy grinned. "That's what I thought."

"Who are you?" asked Riley.

"I was wondering when that question would come up, but I didn't think you'd be the one to ask it, Miss Rosewell. I thought for sure it would be _you_," he looked at Will, "but seeing as you can't talk at the moment," he chuckled slightly before continuing. "Yes, I do know your names, even you, Mr. Fidducia." Robbie frowned. "I, am George Turner."

Riley's hand finally dropped off Will's mouth and Will just stared at him. "W - what?"

Will's jaw dropped. He didn't have any brothers, he knew that for sure, so George must be...

"Yes, I'm your son." Riley looked at him.

"My God, Will, he does look like you!"

That was true, something Will couldn't get away from. George had his cheekbones, his eyes... there was one thing that was different about him though... his hair, that wasn't Will's... "And," Will asked slowly, "and who's your mother?"

"Who has blonde hair?"

Will's eyes widened. "Elizabeth..." he murmured. (A/N: I noticed that Elizabeth's hair seems to get blonder and blonder as the movie progresses, so for those of you saying "she's a brunette! What are you talking about, you crazy woman?!" it was something I noticed, either that or I'm going blind.) Riley looked at him.

"What?" she and Robbie said together. "You and Elizabeth have A SON?!" said Robbie.

Riley looked away from Will, feeling very hurt. Her fairytale with Will was nothing at all anymore. If he had a son, then he'd certainly go back to Elizabeth.

"No!" said Will. "That's impossible! You don't exist! Elizabeth and I never... we wouldn't... I'd have been hanged!"

George walked a few steps closer. "You're right, Will, I don't exist. Not yet, I come along about 2 years from now, well back home, back in Port Royal. You see, you were never supposed to come here. That was an accident. That ship was never supposed to come here. Fate played a trick on us both."

"So if he comes back then him and Elizabeth will be married and you'll exist as their son?" asked Riley.

George nodded. Robbie seemed to be lost; he was looking from Will and Riley to George, to the pirates and the exit.

Will stared at his son for a moment longer, then looked at the ground. He couldn't make this decision. If he came back with Georgethen he wouldn't be with Riley. Elizabeth had broken his heart and Riley had mended it. He wanted to stay with Riley so bad. But if he did stay then George wouldn't exist, and he loved kids. He'd always wanted a family, he'd hate to make him disappear.

"Let me show you, father," said George. The place where George was standing turned into a kitchen. He was sitting at a table, and Elizabeth was walking to him, carrying a plate of breakfast. As George started to tuck in, Will came in from the blacksmith shop, kissed his wife, and ruffled his son's hair before sitting down at the table.

Will hung his head. He was _happy_ with Elizabeth. What would he do...

"HE'S LYING!" Robbie yelled suddenly, pointing at Elizabeth. "Don't listen to him, Will, he's lying! This whole thing's a fake! Look at Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth was making some more breakfast for Will, and also looking at something on the counter, a photograph of the family. "The camera wasn't invented until the 1860's!"

"You told me that you came from the 1760's!" said Riley. Bless Robbie for being a history freak. She frowned at George. "You liar!"

"No! I -" but there was nothing that could explain what was happening now, the picture was changing... the moon was shining in from the window and Will and Elizabeth were standing in their living room, but... they were screaming at each other. They were fighting, not getting along, not getting along at all. Their marriage was falling apart.

"No! No!" George was yelling.

"You were lying," said Will. "What's the point of going back now?"

"I am!" shouted George. "I'm your son!"

"But I don't even know you," said Will.

"I'm your son, what's not to know?"

"Well, so far, I know you're a liar."

"Please, give me another chance! Come back to Port Royal with me! I can make you and Mother happy!"

Will looked back again at the vision of him and Elizabeth fighting. He couldn't put them all through that pain. He shook his head. "I'm sorry, George," he said softly. "I can't go back. I'd be causing everyone pain."

George turned around and nodded to the band of pirates behind him. They started to advance slowly on Will, Riley, and Robbie. "Father," he said, "if you don't come back with me, then I don't exist. You ARE coming back! SEIZE THEM!"

"RUN!" Robbie yelled. Will grabbed Riley's hand and they bolted down the hall, dozens of footsteps thundering after them.

"Will," said Riley, "I didn't know you had this cruel dictatorship side to you!"

"I don't," said Will. "That must've come from Elizabeth."

"Riley," started Robbie, "please tell me you know your way around here!"

Riley bit her lip. "I've never been here before, Robbie! I had never even heard of this place before tonight!"

"We're dead," he moaned, looking behind him at the pirates who were catching up.

"We need a plan," muttered Riley.

"We need Jack!" said Will.

"DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!" they heard George yell.

They ran past a table with a bunch of ceramic pieces on it, small sculptures, and vases. "Wait, wait, wait!" Riley said. She ran back to the table and picked up a vase and threw it as hard as she could at a pirate. It hit him square in the forehead and shattered. He keeled over.

"Good idea!" said Will. He and Robbie each picked up one of the items and began chucking them at the crowd along with Riley. Robbie, as he picked up a circular dish, saw a particularly menacing and tough looking pirate advancing on him. He grinned at him, threw it like a frisbee and it hit a pirate right where he wanted it too... south of the border. The pirate dropped his raised sword and fell to his knees, eyes widened and watering in pain, making funny squeaking noises and covering his privates.

"Good shot, Robbie!" said Will, grinning.

"They're still coming," said Robbie, "we've got to move!" They started running again and made an abrupt left into another hallway, which gave them a choice of either going through to the next hall or up a set of stairs, which was blocked off by a rope. Riley and Robbie started to run down the hall but Will had stopped at the stairs. Riley halted.

"Come on, Will!" she cried.

"No, let's go this way!" he leapt over the rope, the other two on his heels.

George and the pirates came to the fork where Will, Robbie and Riley were seconds before. "Grrr!" he yelled out. "Half of you go down that hall, the rest of you follow me! We've got them now!"

"Maybe there's a fire escape at the end of the hall!" exclaimed Riley.

"Race you there," said Robbie. The two took off to get to the end, Will just behind them. Paintings on the walls were flashing by them which neither Robbie or Riley seemed to notice, and Will kept running after them, but something he saw out of the corner of his eye made him stop. He stared at it, open mouthed.

Riley and Robbie were almost at the end of the hall. "Look!" exclaimed Robbie. "There's a door!" they both ran to it, panting and out of breath, and skidded to a halt in front of it.

"Dammit!" yelled Riley. "It's just a painting!" Robbie looked left. Wall. Then right. Staircase. Door at the foot of it... a REAL door.

"Riley! There's the way out! Down there!" he started to speed down the stairs.

"Will! Come on! We've found a way out!" said Riley, looking back. "Will?"

Will was still staring at that painting. "WILL! COME ON!"

"RILEY LET'S MOVE!" shouted Robbie.

"WILL'S NOT COMING!"

"WHAT?!" yelled Robbie, running back up the stairs. "What the hell is he doing?!" he started to run back to where Will was, Riley on his heels. "ARE YOU MAD?!" he screamed. "We've got a way out!"

"That's me," Will whispered.

MWAHAHAHA!! ANOTHER EVIL CLIFFIE! Man, ever since I got back I'm in the really evil mood! FYI: reviews make me type faster!


	21. Welcome Home

Chapter Twenty-One

"You're just standing there when we've got - what did you say?" Robbie said.

"That's the ship, and the light, that's how I got here!"

Riley and Robbie looked closer. The painting was of a ship sailing towards a great light, but out on the ship you could see a minute man, with his hand shielding his eyes. Robbie didn't know what to say.

"Will," said Riley. "You can go home."

"I can?"

"He can?"

"Yes, this isn't just a painting, it's a portal. If you can somehow get through this, then you can get out of here, you can... can go home."

"This one over here must be how the pirates got here," said Robbie, looking at the one next to it. On it, was another ship with a bunch of men on it, sailing towards the same light. Seconds later, they heard footsteps coming up both sides of the stairs. Will tore his eyes away from the painting. They were trapped.

"GOT YOU!" screamed George.

"Will needs to discipline his kid and teach him some manners if you ask me," said Robbie so that only Riley could hear him. But then, George saw the painting.

"Get them," said George. The pirates started to move closer to them, and the trio backed against the wall. One grabbed Will's neck. But before he could tighten his hold he pulled his hand away, yelling out in pain.

"What happened, you moron?" said George.

"'E 'as burned me, sir!" The pirate's hand was swelling and turning red. "I can't lay a hand on him!"

"Well, then get the others!" ordered George.

One seized Riley's arm and started to pull her towards him but Will grabbed her other hand. She felt something warm flow through one arm to the fingertips of her other arm, and the pirate that had a hold on her yelled out in pain and ran to the back of the crowd.

Another lunged for Robbie but Will put his other hand on his shoulder. Robbie felt the same warm sensation and the pirate cried out in pain and recoiled when he made contact with him. After that, the others seemed too afraid to touch them.

"We can't lay a finger on 'em, sir!" they cried.

"Don't you understand?! If he goes back this way, I won't exist! He's got to come with ME! Get him!" When none of them followed George's command, he continued. "Fine, you useless pack of dogs," he said angrily, "I'll get them myself, I'll - what's happening to them?!"

Everyone turned to the trio. A light seemed to be glowing around the edges of them, but none were as bright or as white as Will's.

"Will?" Riley whispered. He didn't reply, he just closed his eyes. Suddenly, from the back of the crowd of pirates, a yell erupted. The crowd parted, and one of the pirates had burst into flame like when Riley and Will were in the woods and then turned to a pile of ash. Then, the rest of them started to go, faster and faster until all the pirates were blazing infernos. A minute later, they were nothing more than piles of ashes on the floor. Will opened his eyes.

In the middle of the floor, ashes surrounding him, stood George. "Ashes, ashes, we all fall down..." he sang quietly.

Will stared at him for a moment. "I'm sorry George, I'm not going back with you. I don't love Elizabeth, and I never can again." He looked at Riley for a moment. "Goodbye," he said as he turned his gaze back to George.

"NOOOOOOOO!" George yelled out. And in a flash, he was gone, and so were the ashes. Will let go of the two.

"I want to thank you both," he said. "You helped me in this world, and you've also helped me get back home." Riley's eyes were filling up with tears. This was goodbye...

"Any time, man," said Robbie, shaking his hand. "I'm just sorry we started on the wrong foot." Will smiled at him, then turned to Riley.

"If I remember correctly, I believe I asked you something that morning in the cabin. Riley," he took her hand, "you are the most incredible person that I've met, I don't know how I can live on without you. Only you make me feel the way I do, Riley. Only you. Will you please come with me?" he looked at her with pleading eyes.

Riley turned to look at Robbie, as if asking for his permission. He looked at her sadly and said, "Oh, come on, Ri!" then, a grin broke out on his face. "How can you possibly turn down a speech like that?!"

Riley grinned back at him. "Are you coming?" asked Will.

She turned back Will. "Yes. Of course! Of course I'll come with you!"

Robbie gave a small smile. Will let go of her hand as Riley turned to Robbie and gave him a huge hug. "You're the best!" she said quietly.

"So are you," he replied, hugging her back. "Bye, Ri," he whispered.

They let go and Riley walked back to Will. He smiled at her as he put his arms around her and kissed her tenderly.

It was the kiss that made the light glow around them, brighter and brighter until Robbie had to back away and cover his eyes. Then, a wind spiraled around them, making everything blow like crazy, and then, it stopped. Robbie opened his eyes. He walked back up to the painting.

It was no longer a ship sailing towards a light, but now, it was a ship sailing away from it. And on it, you could now see not just Will, but a woman next to him. He smiled.

Riley and Will broke apart when they felt their feet land on the wood and felt the Caribbean wind sweep around them. They smiled at each other and turned to the docks. Will put his arm around Riley's waist, still smiling.

Jack turned sadly away from the sea. "Oh, tis no use, Ana," he said sadly. "Me ship's gone and so's me best friend." His lip quivered and he dropped down to his knees, raising his arms up to the sky. "WHY DID THIS HAVE TA HAPPEN TO ME?!" he screamed. "WHY WHY WHY WHY W-"

"SHUT UP JACK!" screamed Anamaria.

Jack got up from the ground. "I'm goin' to get meself drunk," he said. He started to walk away from the port when Anamaria called him back.

"Jack! You'll want to see this!"

"What's there to see, Ana? Me ship's gone, Will's gone, and if all the rum in the wo'l's gone too then I'm gonna shoot meself!"

"What did you say was missing, Jack?"

Jack stopped dead in his tracks. Slowly, he turned around. What he saw nearly made him faint. His jaw dropped. "WILL!" he yelled, running back to the docks. "WILL! ME SHIP! YER BACK!" the ship anchored itself and Will jumped off, helping Riley down afterwards.

"Yer back!" Jack ran straight past Will and jumped aboard his beloved ship. He ran to the wheel and kissed it. "Ooh, Pearly," he said, stroking it, "I missed ye..."

Will raised his eyebrows and Riley laughed. Jack heard this and looked over. "An' so are ye, Will! Oh, and ye brought a bonnie lass with ye!" Jack looked her up and down. Will frowned and Riley blushed.

"Back off, Sparrow, this one's mine," said Will. Jack slumped in disappointment.

"Aye, right..."

"Well, welcome to Port Royal, Miss, erm..." said Jack, jumping down from the ship.

"Rosewell, Riley Rosewell," she said.

"Welcome to Port Royal Miss Riley Rosewell!"

"Thank you, Jack."

"And welcome back, Will!" said Jack, grinning. But then he frowned and raised his fist. "BUT DON'T YOU **DARE** TAKE ME SHIP AGAIN!"

Will grinned. "Will do, Jack, will do."

"One question, though," added Jack. "How did you get there," he pointed off the horizon line, "and then back here?!"

Will and Riley looked at each other and smiled. "It's a long story," said Riley.

"Aye," said Jack, "well, let's hear it over a drink."

He set off for the pub, Will and Riley following behind him. Will put his arm around her waist, and kissed the top of her head. "Welcome home," he whispered.

AND THERE YE HAVE IT! But is this really the end? (Grin) tell me if you have any plot bunnies for a sequel! I'll need ideas if you want one, cuz I can't think of anything else now because it's winter and winter means SNOW! And snow means SLEDDING and MASSIVE SNOWBALL FIGHTS!!! YES! WOOOO! And DOMINIC MONAGHAN'S BIRTHDAY IS ON DECEMBER 8!! BE SURE TO CELEBRATE AND WATCH LORD OF THE RINGS AND LOST!

(Will whispers something in LegoLissie's ear) LegoLissie: I don't know Will! I don't know if you and Riley will get married in the sequel.

Riley: (Grin)

Will: (blush)

Jack: A wedding? I love weddings! Drinks all around!

Robbie: What about me?! Am I in this one?!

LegoLissie: We'll see, everybody, we'll see... send me your ideas, everyone!

Readers: (start clicking review button madly)

Merry and Pippin: Are we in this one?!

LegoLissie: Guys, this is a POTC story. You're LOTR!

Merry and Pippin: So?

LegoLissie: (rolls eyes) Go eat some mushrooms! Happy holidays everyone!


End file.
